Sadistic Heart
by xxosnapitsakarixx
Summary: Sayomi Katsura is a Pureblood Vampire. She is convicted of murder on several other vampires, as well as humans. She lives for herself, and herself only. That's when she is forced to enter Cross Academy, hoping it would change her ways, and warm her heart. How would it end? Would it result in Love, or Tragedy? Could her heart really be changed so easily? Kaname x OC
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION. **

Name: Sayomi Katsura

Type: Pureblood Vampire

Family: None (Deceased)

Friends: None

Class: Night Class

Personality: Violent, Cruel, Murderer, Sly, Sadistic.

Power(s): Telekinesis, Healing, Pain Inducement (Cause pain for victims), Able to sense emotions of her victims by drinking their blood.

Backstory: Sayomi lived along a family line of Katsura's who are all believed to be deceased. Long ago, her parents had been murdered in front of her own eyes, by a powerful clan of Pureblood's. The memory had stuck onto her for the rest of her childhood, and had no one else but herself. On her 9th birthday, Sayomi had almost been attacked by a group of Vampire Hunters, who had discovered that Sayomi had been the last living Katsura family member, and believed she was a dangerous threat to the vampire kind. Out of fright, she brutally murdered them, by discovering her power of telekinesis and pain inducement. She couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline, feeling the warm blood drip down her body. The looks of fear on their faces. Sayomi became someone she never had thought she would become. She remains that way to this day, and has no intention of changing who she is.


	2. Chapter 1

"P-Please!" The woman begged me as I pinned her down with one foot, tightening her grip on her neck. I clasped my hand tighter, causing her to be unable to breathe. The expression on her face was pitiful. Though, it amused me to no end.

"Shh...Shh..." I whispered into her ear, placing my index finger on my lip.

Her eyes widened, while a tear rolled down her cheek. She attempted to escape my grasp, which angered me even more. I approached her face closer, giving her a smirk. With her face full of fright, and her pleading look, of course you could not blame me for dragging this situation longer than it should.

"You're ruining everything. I just wanted a little snack. Sue me." I rolled my eyes, as I forcefully dug my fangs into her neck. She released a loud cry. I covered her mouth with my hand, muffling her sound until you could no longer hear it.

"Pitiful human. I should have just stuck with vampires. Oh well, you were just a test. I was sort of doubting my skills for a while." I gave a laugh. "Ridiculous isn't it?" I wiped my mouth with my wrist, soaking in the delicious blood. "Thank you for proving to me that I still have the abilities."

Her grip on my neck released, watching her hand fall down to her side. I felt satisfied, as I placed my hand on her head, wondering how she was feeling, and what situation had occurred in her life. This was always the best part.

"Ahh, I see. You cheated on your husband. But oddly, you feel no remorse over it. Too bad. Good thing my job turned out well." I giggled, as I turned my back, and walked away from the woman.

It was late at night, as I took a stroll around the darker places in town. I didn't live here. It was a mystery to me, although it was fascinating. Reason being, I could approach people who had never knew I existed, and could choose victims easier than I could of in a higher populated area. I continued to roam around, until the lights in a nearby store caught my eyes. I slowly approached the store, only being able to hear the sound of my shoes hitting against the pavement. I pushed my body against the nearest wall around the corner, poking my head around to see the window. A man, who appeared in his early 30's, glasses, and brown hair had been closing up the store. It was the perfect opportunity to get what I wanted.

The lights soon shut off, as I elevated myself onto the roof, looking for an entrance of some sort. I ran my tongue over my fangs, as a smile approached my face. On the roof, there had been a door, leading down a flight of stairs. I had assumed it had been a fire exit. I kicked the door open with my foot, and jumped down, skipping the stairs ahead. I spotted the man, who was rubbing his temples, letting out stressful sigh. It made me curious to know what his blood would taste like. I reached my hand over to the light switch, turning back on the lights. I watched, as the man's attention was caught, as his eyes wandered around the room.

"Who's there?" His tone was shaky, as I could clearly tell he was nervous.

I watched him open up a drawer in his desk, pulling out a black colored gun. Clearly he had no idea of what real violence was. I couldn't wait to show him. I approached him from behind, using all my force to push him against the wall. The gun had fallen out of his hand, while I looked him dead straight in the eyes, playfully giving him a worried look.

"Oh no...Did I scare you? I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to. I was just really curious on what sort of merchandise you have. What sort of stuff do you sell in this store?" I gave him a fake smile, as his face turned as pale as a ghost.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? We're closed!" He sounded frightened, which made me even more happier.

"My name isn't important." I spoke, approaching his neck. I opened my mouth slightly, as I was about to pierce my fangs into his neck. I could already feel the delightful rush of adrenaline flow through my body.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my back, feeling my body go completely numb. My body felt as light as a feather, as I fell to my knees, as my consciousness vanished.

**Yes, I know this chapter was WAY too short, but I'm going to make them longer from now on. I guarantee this story will be a good one, and I hope you guys like it so far. xx**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Sayomi my dear...You are the greatest gift to us. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. Please, never forget how special you really are. Someday, someone will see that beautiful quality in you, and grant you the most important gift of all. Love..."_

My consciousness was blurry. I could feel myself being restraint from my arms, down to my legs. The sharp pain that lingered in my back spread through my body, making me barely unable to move. I hadn't had the slightest idea of where I was. All I had known is I would make whoever had put me in such a position, suffer the worst possible death. My blood was boiling with hatred and anger, yet I couldn't express it at this time. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing a figure standing in front of me.

"Sayomi...Have you awaken?" The voice said. It was a man. I responded with the only possible words I could think of in my mind right now. Even as I suffered, I wanted them to know it would have no affect on my words towards them.

"I'm...going...to kill...you." I muttered.

"Now now Sayomi-san! I don't think killing me would solve anything! I'm an innocent guy, really!" His tone changed into a higher, more innocent impression. I could already tell this man was beyond annoying. I was never wrong about my opinions about people. Or I had hoped I was right, usually.

My vision began to clear up, as I studied my surroundings as sharply as I could. By my assumption, I had been in an office. I could make out a brown desk, that appeared in the back of the room, along with a window standing behind it taking up the entire back wall. I had been in a school. Or a campus, rather. Did they think this was a joke? Did they think they could hold me hostage here, and get away with it? I gained enough strength to scream as loudly as I could, trying to escape the grasp of the rope that had been holding me back. I felt a hand cover my mouth. I opened my mouth while they covered it, and dug my fangs into the palm of their hand. The man didn't make a sound, instead, pulled his hand away quickly.

"Can we talk without letting violence take over the conversation?" He paused, as he walked around me in a circle. "Look, Sayomi. We have not held you here as a hostage. We are aware of your behavior around many areas. You pose an enormous threat to exposing vampires to humans, as well as taking the lives of both vampires and humans. We spotted you on the rooftop last night, and followed you into the building. The mans memory had been erased, of course. But you. You have been sent here, in order to change your ways, instead of taking advantage of your strong power. My words must mean nothing of the sort to you, I can sense that greatly. You're difficult to read, though I feel this part of you is clear, isn't it?"

Was he trying to make me furious?

"Screw you...I don't need some mindless fools to tell me how to use my power, and how not to. You'll all be dead once I get out of this ridiculous trap anyways, so I have nothing to worry about." I laughed at his words, knowing I would win in this situation. Like I always have.

"We are your allies. We don't intend on being your enemies. I had wished you would let me explain the situation more. Especially since I have a letter from your parents."

My attention shot to him, widening my eyes at his words. A letter...from my parents. It must be a trap. My parents are dead. There is no possible way they contain a letter from them. Filthy liars.

"You're a damn liar! My parents are dead you idiot! Do not joke around with something so ill mannered in front of me!" I screamed at him, wanting to tear him to shreds.

"But Sayomi...This letter was written to you before they died. It was sent here, to Cross Academy, to ensure you would attend this school, and get this letter. If you do not want it-" He spoke, until I interrupted him.

"Give me the letter. Oh that's right, I can't read if because my damn hands are tied!" I said harshly to him. He let out a sigh, and walked behind me. I felt the grip on my hands and feet release, as I wiggled my fingers.

I swiped the letter out of his hand, and hesitantly opened it. Did I want to read it? Would it change how I lived my life if I read it? I didn't want some ridiculous piece of paper, with encouraging words from my parents to stick into my head. No matter how much I had loved them, I feel reading this letter is a terrible idea to begin with.

"Forget it. Take it back. I have no use in reading this. It's pointless anyways." For an odd reason, I felt like tears would form from my eyes. I held them back, and put on a straight face.

"Hm? Are you sure? Very well then, I'll keep it just in case." He folded it back into his pocket, and gave me a childish smile. "We haven't properly met each other. I'm the Headmaster of Cross Academy. Kaien Cross."

"...Sayomi. Katsura. Don't go thinking we're friends or anything. I still despise you. Honestly, I want to kill you right now, but it would be a real shame in killing the master of this school." I groaned, turning away from him.

"Waaaah! Katsura san hates me!" He exclaimed, falling down onto the ground with tears.

"So? Aren't you going to tell me where to go? You didn't explain the details at all. Some headmaster you are." I sighed.

"Oh! Yes! You will be part of the Night Class. It consists of only vampires, so I would like to believe you would feel more comfortable." He rushed over to his desk, picking up a uniform in his hands. He handed me the clothing. I grabbed it from him, shooting a glare.

"That's the uniform. Oh! I forgot to mention this!" He knocked on his head, and began to chuckle. "You will be staying in the Moon Dormitory. I've called the Dorm President, Kaname, and my daughter, Yuki to help you with your surroundings. They should be up here any-"

"Headmaster. We're here." A deep voice called out. I didn't bother looking back. It was most likely those idiots.

"Kaname! I've called you both here because of our new student, as I informed you earlier. Sayomi is a new student at Cross Academy starting today. She will be joining you and the others in the Night Class. Yuki, you will be showing Sayomi around." He was hesitant, as he put his hand on my back, and pushed me towards them. I avoided eye contact.

"Welcome, Sayomi! I'm Yuki Cross. Day class." She bowed towards me. So that was the nutjob's daughter.

"Kaname Kuran. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sayomi." Was all he said. I made eye contact with him, trying to stare him down. I didn't want his help, or no ones. Though the smell of the human girl was nice.

"Listen here. All of you. I don't need some tour guide showing me around. I'm capable of knowing my surroundings myself. Most of all, I don't need anyone forcing themselves to become my friend. I prefer being alone." I explained as sternly as I could, as all of them, except Kaname, looked astonished.

The man, Kaname, was staring at me, with his hand resting under his chin. He had attractive features, though I could care less about his opinion of me.

I knew this had probably gone to hell already. I didn't want to stay here. But my will told me it was for my parents.

Soon, they would realize forcing me here would be the worst idea they had thought of.


	4. Chapter 3

I walked alongside Kaname Kuran, refusing to speak a word to him. I was independent, as I informed them earlier. I didn't need anyone. I remained silent, until he had the nerve to speak up.

"You know Sayomi..I'm aware of your past situation." He spoke softly.

I looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "Oh really? What an accomplishment. You know my past. Would you like a prize?" I scoffed, until he grabbed my wrist tightly.

"I will not have you speak that way towards me, nor give me such disrespectful glances. I am trying to act civil with you. I understand that you are not happy in the situation you have been put into. But there is no reason to take it out on those who do not deserve it. Especially if you continue to act this way around everyone else." He was stern as he spoke.

I was speechless at his sudden outburst, but he managed to remain calm. What kind of guy was this 'Kaname' character? Clearly he was not afraid to speak to me the way I spoke to him. I grabbed my arm away from his grasp, avoiding his eye contact.

"Don't touch me. Just because you're the president, doesn't mean I have to treat you like royalty. You don't scare me Kaname Kuran. But I'm curious on the story you know about me. Please, fascinate me about your knowledge of my life. I'm sure you know it a lot better than I do." I scoffed, and walked ahead of him, reaching what appeared to be the moon dormitory.

It appeared like a castle, though not the type royalty would be caught in. It was big, and somewhat elegant. Somewhat how I had pictured the place. I supposed this would be the place I would be living in isolation for who knows how long. I felt Kaname's presence behind me, as he approached the front door and opened it.

"Welcome back, Dorm President Kaname." A woman's voice said. I caught a glimpse of her. She had long blonde hair. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but she was beautiful.

"Thank you. I've brought Sayomi." His hand touched my back, as I turned to grab his arm. He figured out my move, as he took both my wrists, and pushed me against the wall. His gaze was strong, appearing serious.

"Do not think of starting anything. This is your first warning. I don't want to continue acting like this, so please refrain from acting disrespectful." My eyes fixed on his, as we shot each other a glare. I gave a smirk at him, and released.

It seemed he was the first person that was not afraid to stand against me. For some reason it angered me. But now I knew something about him. I was going to find a way to get around his wall.

"Come with me. I'd like to continue speaking to you." He said, while climbing up the stairs ahead of me.

I didn't respond, having no choice to listen to him, or who knew what else he would do to me. No, I was not scared of him. Not in the slightest. But more than anyone, he frustrated me the most.

"In here." He opened a door, revealing a giant room, which I presumed was mine.

There was a giant window next to the bed. My eyes wandered around the rest of the room, as he sat on a sofa in the middle of the room, cross legged.

"Sit down." He said, patting the spot beside him. Refusing, I saw across from him, grinding my teeth together, trying to contain my annoyance.

"You were the daughter of Akiko, and Yasuhiro. Wonderful people." He said, as I stared at him blankly.

"Y-You knew my parents? No way. I don't believe you." I exclaimed, as he shook my head.

"I will not force you to believe me, but I wouldn't lie about such a thing. You're the last Katsura pureblood in existence. Are you aware of this?" This time, he made strong eye contact with me.

"So what? Don't treat it like an accomplishment. I've known this since my parents died. That's why I've been independent all my life." I said, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. Where was this conversation leading to anyway?

"We are doing this to protect you, Sayomi. I've been instructed to watch over you while you stay here. You aren't taking my gratitude very kindly." I could sense his annoyance in his voice, yet he didn't seem like the type to hurt me. Others, maybe.

"Whatever." I grumbled under my breath. "I'm thirsty. I'm going to go find someone- I mean, something to drink. Excuse me." I shot up, about to head towards the door, until I felt him grab my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, irritated.

He pushed me into him, placing my face on his neck. I looked up at him confused, as he looked straight ahead, emotionless. You could never tell what this guy was thinking.

"Drink as much as you want. It's better than going out and killing an innocent person. Go ahead, now." He didn't hesitate.

"Y-You really are a blazing idiot." I said before opening my mouth slowly, and digging my fangs into his neck.

At this point I was sitting on his lap forcefully, gripping onto his shoulders as his sweet blood took over my body. It felt different than most. It was warm, as his emotions filled into my brain. At this point, I could hear everything he was thinking or feeling. I didn't understand him. Why was it such a big deal for him to watch my every move? Right now, I was in the perfect opportunity to kill Kaname. I shot away from him, and raced towards the door.

"Don't think this helped me in any way." I said quickly, before exiting the room.

Why did I leave? Why didn't I just kill him right there and then? Maybe it was for the fact I may be executed if I had done so. Though I've killed people who were loved by many, this felt different. Though I wasn't going to let it bother me, I walked out of the dormitory, heading to the closest area surrounded by trees. I spotted an empty area across from the dormitory, jumping above to the closest tree. I wanted to be anywhere where I wasn't being watched the entire time. Didn't he have any other hobbies rather than being the headmasters eyes and ears? No, it wasn't even that. They didn't trust me. I laughed to myself at how silly each and everyone was at this school full of flaming, and idiotic people. I never understood how vampires and humans could possibly share a school. The urge for blood had to be strong. Of course they made a mistake putting me here. My intelligence was incomparable to theirs. I headed off further into the woods, hoping they wouldn't find me.

I had reached a distance far away from the school, letting out a sigh of relief. I jumped back down to the ground, seeing nothing around me. The thought occurred to me, that I could simply run away now, and never see their faces again. Once again, I began chuckling to myself.

"Stay right there, Sayomi Katsura. You're not going anywhere." A loud voice from behind me spoke, as I shot my head around, to see a dozen men surrounding me, holding scythes and swords in their hands.

They appeared angry, as I turned back forward to see more men, along with some women blocking anywhere it was possible to escape. I looked upwards, thinking of jumping into a tree.

"Don't even think about it! One move and you're dead!" He moved closer towards me, until the sword was about 5 feet away from me.

This was it. Out of all the times I had escaped in situations like this, I couldn't get out of it. My heart began to pound, and for the second time in my life, I had experienced fright.

I didn't like it one bit.


	5. Chapter 4

"_I don't want you to forget who you are, Sayomi. You're our brave, sweet little girl, who has been through the toughest situations possibly imagined. But we believe in you. You have both mommy and daddy's courage."_

I stood there, bewildered, yet at the same time, full of angst. I couldn't continue to stand here like a lost deer, risking any move to get away. I hesitantly jumped up into a tree, seeing an arrow be flown in my direction. I dodged over to the next tree, and the next thing I knew, someone had been in front of me, slicing the sword against my leg. I let out a small moan, falling out of the tree, watching the blood flow out of my leg, and down to my ankle. But I could heal it, with no issues. I closed my eyes, placing both hands on my leg, until I was sliced again on my arm.

"Don't even think of healing yourself in this situation. You'll be halfway dead by the time you can heal yourself. Even that can't save you." I felt the suffering come into my body, soon, feeling covered in my own warm blood. I let out a gasp, as they all surrounded me, and began hitting me with the end of their swords, to the point where I could loose consciousness at any point. Then, surprisingly, I found myself mutter the words I never thought I would hear come out of my mouth. Not since that day anyway.

"S-Someone...help...me..." I felt blackness surround my vision, trying desperately to remain conscious.

Suddenly, all I could hear in the background were screams and cry's coming from each side of me. I felt a body fall onto mine, yet I didn't have the strength to push it off. I couldn't catch a glimpse of where the yells and screams were, but they got quieter one by one. The sound of body's dropping to the ground stopped, as I felt myself being scooped up into someone's arms.

"No...let...me down..." I released in a whisper, as the grip on me tightened, being pushed into their chest. The scent was nice. Who was holding me? Did they save me from this situation?

"I'm sorry you had to go through this..." The deep, caring voice said to me, while I couldn't help but drift off into a sleep.

"_Sayomi..."_

My eyes fluttered into a room I recognized. I had been in the dormitory once again, seeing I was in my own room. I didn't have enough energy to sit upwards, though I could release a few words out. I looked over to my side, seeing Kaname sitting there beside me, giving me a relaxed smile. Why was he here with me. Had he been there the entire time? I could possibly care less on how much he's worried about me.

"Why are...you here?" I said, catching my breath. "I told you to...leave me alone didn't I?"

"You really think I can do that now, after what happened? You're being targeted everywhere you go, Sayomi. I'm protecting you for your own sake."

"I told you, I'm independent. I don't need anyone. I could of handled that situation perfectly myself." I turned away from him, until he grabbed my chin, turning my face back towards his direction.

"You say you're independent, when you had been clearly suffering out there." He said, removing a piece of hair from my face. "I watched you lay there on the ground, asking for desperately for help. You're giving people an inaccurate representation of yourself." He still sounded worried, though I didn't understand it.

I felt my face turn burning red, as I forcibly turned away from him again, not being able to come up with anything to say. But damn, he sure had a way of words. I didn't know whether it was a good thing, or bad thing. For him, it may have been a good thing, but for me, not as much.

"So you enjoyed watching me suffer, huh?" I gained enough strength to sit up, feeling a shock of pain in my arm and leg. I had been bandaged up pretty well, even though it had not been necessary.

I was about to undo the bandages, until Kaname stopped me with his hand, giving me a stern look.

"I know it hurts, but do not take advantage of your healing powers for something less serious. You'll drain even more of your energy. That's meant for something more important."

"Like what?" I scoffed. "Saving a life? That's never going to happen." I fell back down onto the bed, having no choice but to listen to him.

It seemed Kaname had been the protective type. I hated people like that, and refused to be around that type of behaviour. I decided to try to lighten the mood a bit, and began to joke around with him.

"So..that Yuki character...Is there something between you two or what?" I shot him a mischievous smirk, as he looked back at me, with furrowed eyebrows.

"What would make you assume that? No, there is nothing between Yuki and myself. I believe she's in love with someone else, who is also in love with her." He crossed his arms, making full eye contact with me. His expression was warm this time, giving me a smile back.

I laughed. "Are you saying you love her?"

"I love her, yes, due to the fact that she is a part of my family." His response shocked me, while I did think back, I could see a resemblance.

"Have you ever loved someone, Sayomi?" He asked me.

"O-Of course not! Are you stupid? I could care less about love. I don't plan on loving anybody anytime soon." I argued, while facing away from him. The subject was beginning to embarrass me. I brought it up, so it was partially my fault.

"I'll leave you be for now. Get some rest, Sayomi." He said those last words as he left the room, shooting me another kind smile.

"Sheesh...He's so persistent." I whispered to myself, trying to resist not to smile. But it came out anyway.

"Ugh, the new girl is creepy. I'm shivering every moment in this dorm realizing she's just upstairs." Aido said, loosening the collar on his shirt. "Will she be gone soon?"

"The Day Class students seem to look up to her." Kain spoke up. "Watch what you say, Hanabusa."

"Why is Kaname always with her though? She's dangerous! Any minute now she can come walking down those stairs, and kill us right here and now. He's even risking his own life being near her." Aido yelled, standing up from the sofa with clenched fists.

Footsteps followed down the hallway, as Kaname approached Aido, grabbing his clenched fists, and grasping on as tight as possible. Aido's expression went into shock.

"Refrain from speaking ill of Sayomi. Or next time, there will be worse results than this." He released his grasp.

"Y-Yes, Lord Kaname!" He shot himself back down onto the sofa, as Kain gave him the "I told you so" look. Hanabusa chuckled, though he seemed embarrassed and regretful.

I woke up from a short nap, noticing that the sunlight had no longer been shining out the windows. I carefully sat up from my bed, and reached over for my uniform to change into. I hadn't wanted to attend class, but I was forced on my will too. I scoffed, and began undressing myself. The uniform appeared well fitting on me, needless to say. I looked at myself in the mirror across from my bed, and straightened up.

I was ready for class, while I walked out my door, seeing that downstairs had been completely empty. It occurred to me that I may have been late to class. Without a care, I walked out of the dormitory, dreading every moment I would spend in that classroom. No one really liked me, except for Kaname, which I could not understand in the slightest. I've told him plenty of times how I feel about him, yet he still bothers with me. It didn't make sense. Finally, I had reached the class, with all the limping I had done to get there. I ignored the sharp pains that flew through my body, twisted the door knob, and walked in the chamber of hell.

I heard whispers fly across the room as everyone's attention shot to me. I shook my head, and walked to the back of the classroom. I decided to give them a little show. I stood up on the desk table, slamming my feet upon it, loud enough to echo throughout the whole room. Everyone turned to the back, as I began laughing.

"Got something to say to me? Come on you morons! You really think I care what you say about me? You know, even though I appear weak right now, I'm not afraid to kill you all." I shot over to the teachers desk, full speed, as I grabbed him by the collar, looking deeply in his eyes. "Keep a control of your stupid, moronic students. I wont call you a teacher unless you control this room full of weak vampires."

"You're the one who-" A student yelled out, until his mouth was covered by his orange hair coloured friend. Then I looked closely. They were Kaname's friends.

"Care to say what you were about to say to me?" I reached in my uniform pocket for my knife, as he chuckled at me, raising one eyebrow.

"Really? With that tiny thing? I couldn't be more afraid." He scoffed turning away, as the room broke into laughter.

I shook my head, laughing to myself, as I turned it sideways, pressing the silver bottom. The knife soon turned into a long, sharp sword. His eyes widened. I held it close up to his face, while he backed up slowly.

"I beg of you. Please tell me what you going to say. Amuse me." I got closer into his face, until I felt a strong grip hold both my arms back. I glared behind me, seeing it was Kaname.

"T-Thank goodness, Lord Kaname!" The blonde boy said.

"Shut your mouth, trash." I responded back, being dragged out of the room.

"Ahem..." The teacher said straightening his tie. "Back to the lesson, shall we?"

The door shut in my face, as Kaname pushed me against the wall, grasping my neck tightly. I gripped onto his wrist forcefully. His eyes were now a blood red. He took his other hand to the back of my head, pushing me into his neck. Next thing I knew, I had been drinking from him again. I felt my body relax from the tension I had felt earlier, now feeling at ease. It was odd how his blood calmed me down unlike the other blood I had drank from in the past.

"You're mad at me. But at the same time you aren't. You're concerned about me right now." I whispered into his neck, not having the energy to yell at him. I told him the feelings he felt.

"Don't think of doing something so foolish ever again." He picked me up off my feet, which surprised, and flustered me.

"L-let me down, you idiot!" I felt the heat in my face as I hit my fists against his chest. His grip tightened.

"You need more rest. I'm sure that attack today is still processing through your mind. Reminded you of when you were younger didn't it?" He looked at me while speaking. His words jabbed into my heart.

"No..of course not." I lied. Because what he said was entirely true.

The picture appeared in my brain, as it was odd I remembered every detail of that night.

_Tears ran down my face, feeling weak to my knees, as I collapsed on my mother's body, covered entirely in blood. My fathers body lay right beside hers, the puddle of blood expanding before my eyes. I had nowhere to run, except from the murderers who had remained inside my house, stealing every last bit of goods we had. The blood red eyes stared directly at me. My heart began to race, tears taking up my entire vision. They were headed towards me. I turned towards the only exit I could find, the window. I unhatched the lock, and jumped out, running as fast as my little legs would take me. I jumped above into the nearest tree, seeing my house in the far distance. I had been safe, for now.._

"NO!" I yelled out, waking up in my own bed. I had been dreaming. The last place I remembered I had been was in Kaname's arms, being carried back to the dorm. I felt warm tears on my eyes, as arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Sayomi...I'm right here." Kaname's voice spoke, pulling me tightly into him.

"K-Kaname..." I began crying even more, and not even noticing myself, I gripped onto Kaname's back, crying into his shoulder.

I had been embracing Kaname, and for some reason I didn't struggle to escape this time. Why? Why was he forcing himself to be with me? He had been guarding me this entire time, as well as caring for me. I didn't understand it. I had this weird, comfortable feeling in my stomach, releasing all my emotions into the person I had thought I despised the most.

Did I really hate him as much as I thought?_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

These past days consisted of me trying my hardest to avoid Kaname. Due to the period where we had gotten closer than usual that one night, stuck through my head. I tried my hardest to erase it. Why didn't I tell him to back off, and don't concern himself about me? He had really been a blithering blockhead. But he had stuck by me all these days, it was difficult to remove myself from his sight. I took a stroll around the campus, finally being able to be alone. Which was rare these days. I thought back to the good old days where I had been by myself, and being able to do what I had wanted. I didn't think that feeling would come back anytime soon. I had been held prisoner at this chamber of hell.

"It's Sayomi! We love you!" A group of Day Class girls yelled out from far away. Rudely enough, I ignored their foolishness behaviour. What did they even see in me as a role model. My assumption was correct. This school really is full of morons.

I sat under a tree in the shade farther away from the campus, rolling up my left sleeve. On my wrist, there was a scar, that even my healing powers could not rid of. I ran my fingers over the smooth surface of skin, reminding myself of the night I had almost been killed. I shook my head, trying to clear it from my mind. Suddenly a voice approached me from behind, while I shot up, throwing my hand in front of them. It was Kaname. He grasped onto my fist that was inches away from his face.

"Hmph. That's what you almost get for scaring me like that." I shrugged, sitting myself back down under the tree.

"Sorry. I hadn't meant to scare you." He smiled warmly at me, taking a seat underneath the tree.

His eyes wandered to my arm, reminding myself that my sleeve had still been rolled up. I let out a quiet gasp, pulling my sleeve down in embarrassment. He quickly took my arm in his hands, while his soft fingertips ran over my skin, sending a shiver down my spine.

"You were hurt, weren't you?" He looked up at me. I didn't bother removing my arm from him.

"Yeah, a long time ago. What does it matter?" I turned away from him, until he reached his hand over to my chin, tilting my head upwards to look directly at him.

"I want you to promise me you will not enter any danger. Can you promise me that?" He sounded stern, while his expression read exactly what he meant.

I removed his hand, turning immediately away from him.

"Can't you understand that I know that already? Hell, nothing like that has happened for a long time." I sighed, crossing my arms, leaning against the bark of the tree.

Soon enough, a group of girls headed towards our direction. They surrounded Kaname like a SWAT team. I scoffed, standing up, not before giving him a last few words.

"It seems like I'm in the way. You're used to getting treated so great aren't you Kaname?" I looked down at the ground, while all I could hear was the sound of girls squealing, yet I could still feel Kaname's gaze on my back.

He had a perfect life, which wondered why he would waste time on someone like myself. I had been treated terribly all my life. So why would he risk his own reputation by concerning himself with me? It angered and annoyed me to no end. He must have just cared to show others he could care about those less than him as well. I reached the Dormitory, seeing it had been full of those who hated me to no end. The feeling was perfectly mutual.

"Shh it's her." I heard someone's voice whisper, as I stepped inside.

At this point I had nothing else to say. Then I realized I had not been at my top boiling point these past few days. I couldn't figure out what had been wrong with me. No. I was still the same old Sayomi. I wasn't going to believe I've changed into someone different. That wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't let it. I needed something more than ever right now. Why had I come back here? I bolted back downstairs, slamming the door behind me. I threw back on my trench coat, and began running to the headmasters office. He had still had a hold of the letter my mother and father left me. I know I had not wanted to read it at first, but now the feeling of regret hit me.

By the time I had reached the office, I was banging on the door as hard as I could. The door opened, revealing Kaien, smiling big at me.

"Sayomi! What brings you here today?"

I ignored him, walking straight past him. I went behind his desk, rummaging through a bunch of papers. I wasn't going to waste time while he looked for it. It was better if I had found it on my own.

"Woah, woah! What are you doing? There's personal stuff in there!" He raced over to me, and started organizing the papers I had messed up.

"Give me the letter from my parents. Come on, I don't have all day." I tapped my foot impatiently, as his eyes widened.

"Really? This is sudden." He reached into a drawer, lifting up other documents above it. He slipped the letter carefully through the papers. He put it into my hands, while I gripped tightly onto the letter.

"Bye." I said, walking towards the door.

"Wait! You just got here! Don't you want to have a nice conversation together?" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Not really. See you." I walked out of the office, letter in hand.

Unable to wait, I ripped open the letter carefully, seeing the stationary my father had always used. It was a smooth, soft texture of paper, with a fancy black border around it. I hesitantly opened the letter, seeing the beautiful writing. I could instantly tell it was my mothers.

My dear Sayomi,

I am hopeful that you are reading this letter at Cross Academy. Your father and I thought this school was wonderfully suited for a bright, ambitious girl like yourself. Or woman now, I should say. But the thing is my love, that's not all that's good about you. Sayomi my dear, You are the greatest gift to us. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. Please, never forget how special you really are. Someday, someone will see that beautiful quality in you, and grant you the most important gift of all. Love. That smile on your face is what your father and I looked forward to most during the day. Your happiness was our happiness. I don't want you to forget who you are Sayomi. You're our brave, sweet little girl, who has been through the toughest situations possibly imagined. But we believe in you. You have both mommy and daddy's courage, and not to mention your kindness to others. I wouldn't want to see you any different. We love you for as long as we possibly can.

~Love, Mommy and Daddy.

Before I could realize it, I had been pouring out tears. I had disappointed them. They would hate me to this day if they were still alive. I had shamed them. I fell to my knees in the middle of the hallway, grasping the letter to my chest. My tears dripped onto the paper, while I let out a loud cry. I shouldn't of never read this letter. But I couldn't regret it. Reading this made me feel that they were with me for those short seconds I was reading. They had expected so much out of me.

"Sayomi. Stand up." A familiar voice said above me.

"No! Just...go to hell!" I screamed, while I felt myself being held into strong arms.

I looked up through my glassy eyes to see Kaname, looking down at me, concerned. I continued to cry, while he pushed my face into my chest. My hands lay at my side while he embraced me. Then I found myself doing the impossible. I slowly wrapped my arms around his back, gripping tightly onto him.

"Leave...me alone." I sobbed quietly, while his hand slowly stroked my hair.

"I can't. I care too much about you to do such a thing." He said into my ear, which calmed me down a little.

"Why?" I said, looking up at him. "Why do you care so much about me? What have I done to you to make you care so much? I'm a terrible person. A person like me shouldn't associate with people like you." I gripped tighter onto him.

"How can you say you're a terrible person? I can't believe that. I know who the true Sayomi is. I know that the person you are today, isn't who you are. There's a monster living inside you who did such things. You're like this because you're scared of being hurt again." He said, looking directly at me.

We gazed at each other for a long time, until his words processed through my brain. I refused to believe him, but a part of me couldn't help but believe him. His thumb rubbed against my cheek, wiping a tear away. Soon, another hand touched my back, while I looked up.

"Sayomi, are you alright?" It was Yuki.

"Haven't seen you for awhile." I sighed, releasing from Kaname's hold.

She giggled, helping me stand up. "I was thinking the same thing! Has Kaname been looking after you?" Her eyes looked over to Kaname, who was smiling at Yuki.

"Due to the fact that he won't leave me alone, yes." I smirked a bit, while she placed a hand on my shoulder.

She handed me a handkerchief from her pocket, taking it into my hands. I wiped my eyes dry, until she looked at the letter that had been laying on the floor.

"Oh...I'm guessing you read the letter didn't you?" Her expression turned saddened, picking it up.

"But hey...your parents wouldn't want you to be upset would they? I think you should smile at this, and take it as moving on. I'm sure they would want you to move on too. My parents aren't living anymore either. I know the situation you are suffering from."

I looked at her, astonished. Unbelievably, I threw my arms around her, grasping onto her tightly. Why had I been hugging her? She knew how it was like to loose the two most important people in your life. Maybe that's why.

"Thank you." I whispered into her ear, feeling a smile form on her face.

"Anything for a friend." She hugged me back, making me feel more comfortable. The word friends threw me back a bit. I didn't need friends. But maybe this had been a good opportunity to practice living up to my parents expectations.

Kaname and I walked back to the dormitory. My avoidance hadn't worked out in the end, which I wasn't sure whether it irritated me, or...I couldn't handle the other option.

"Sayomi...I want you to know that no matter what, I will be here with you." His words sent a weird feeling into my stomach.

"Kaname..." I looked up at him, then turned away. "Don't say such stupid things." I growled.

Why do I keep being so disrespectful towards him?

"I shouldn't have read that letter." I told him, looking straight ahead. "It ruined me."

"Now I'm telling you not to say stupid things." He threw his arm around my shoulder gently. "Listen to what Yuki said. She's right. You need to take this as a chance to move on. I'd want to see you move on too."

I removed myself from his arm, and stepped infront of him, walking backwards. I shot him a little smile.

"I should listen to Yuki huh? I bet you love hearing her give me advice. You like her enough to bring her up into this conversation." I teased, while he shook his head, giving a small laugh.

"You're mistaken. I told you earlier, Yuki and I are merely good friends." He shoved his hands into his pocket. I didn't believe him.

"Mhm? Why don't you prove it then? Prove to me you don't have any feelings for her whatsoever." I began having a little fun with him, while it took my mind off the letter. My eyes still burned from the constant tears.

"I don't know how I can prove to you. Why can't you just believe me? Why would I lie to you?" He spoke in a strong tone, while his gaze turned away from me. His cheeks were tinted a light pink. Was this the first time he was blushing.

I approached him closely, putting my face into his neck. I dug my fangs into his neck, drinking his blood to reveal his true feelings. His hand reached onto my back, while I continued to drink from him. For some reason, I didn't want to stop. It was savouring. The sweetness filled my whole body, while I looked into his face.

"You're not lying." I whispered into his neck.

His hands reached up to my back, pulling me tighter into him. I felt his face rest into the top of my hair. My heart began pounding, suddenly feeling a bunch of nerves. My stomach was full of a feeling I had never felt before.

"I want to stay like this for awhile." He said to me.

And I let him.


	7. Chapter 6

I spent the majority of the night alone, thinking of what happened earlier with Kaname. I shook my head, squeezing onto my temples. The thought couldn't come out of my head, when I had desperately wanted it too. I had been staring up at the stars, above the roof of the dormitory. It was mainly the only place I could be alone these days, due to my lack of freedom. But lately, I hadn't been complaining about it. What was wrong with me? I couldn't help but sigh to myself once again. It had to have been over a thousand times I have sighed all in one day. Recently, I had been suspended from classes due to my behaviour in the last attendance. It was expected, I suppose you could say. I could of killed the teacher, hell, the whole class. I closed my eyes, being able to only hear the sound of the wind around me. The breeze hit against my skin.

"That stupid, stupid idiot." I said to myself, thinking about Kaname. Why couldn't I just get him out of my head?

I reached into my pocket, seeing the letter folded up. I took it in my hand, and held it above me. I couldn't let this sadden me more than it already had. I continued to gaze at the letter, holding back tears. Until I heard a familiar voice below me. I shot upwards, and looked down to the ground. I saw Yuki, who was shooing off some Day Class students away from the area where lessons were being taken place.

"Yuki you're so bossy! We weren't going to go inside or anything!" A student exclaimed, holding her fist up towards her. Trouble looked like it was brewing.

"I'm just doing my job! You're not allowed to be here after hours! Now please, head back to your dorm." Yuki said sternly, crossing her arms. She looked quite aggrivated if you ask me.

They continued starting a fight with her, as I saw Yuki trying to calm the girls down. It was useless. There was no way she could end it. Groaning to myself, I jumped down from the roof, and began walking towards the ridiculous scene. It seemed most students here get more troublesome each and every day. Another reason to hate being here.

"Oh please." I said, glaring at the two girls. "What are two scrawny little girls like you going to do? Scratch her eyeballs out? If you want a real fight, fight me." I approached them closer and closer, until they began to back up with fright.

"S-Sayomi! Shouldn't you be in class?" Yuki blurted out.

Is that really what she should be asking me at a time like this? What a stupid girl. Sometimes, I could swear her intelligence was lower than the average ditz.

"Stay out of this." I said to her, still walking towards the girls.

"Now, go back to your dorms or else. I'm very tempted to hurt you two right now. Is that what you really want?" I furrowed my eyebrows, reaching for their shoulders.

"Okay, okay we're leaving! This isn't over Yuki!" The other girl yelled, walking away with fright. I began laughing to myself, as if I had just cleaned up a humongous mess. I cracked my knuckles, looking over at Yuki who seemed too shy to say anything.

"Well, your welcome. Bye." I turned my back towards her, shooting her a thumbs up. I didn't bother to smile at her.

"Wait, Sayomi! Did you want...to come for a walk with me?" Yuki yelled out.

I stopped walking, taking in what she just asked me. Why on earth would I want to go for a walk with her? But, damn it. I couldn't help but have the urge to go. I turned around, avoiding eye contact with her.

"I guess..." Was all I said.

We began walking side by side, and to be honest, I felt the awkwardness fill the air. Though there was no reason for it to be so awkward between us. We could carry a perfect conversation together. Out of the blue, she spoke up, and turned towards me.

"Sayomi? Do you...like Kaname?" She asked me, with a small grin forming on her face.

"W-what are you saying?!" I flipped, turning away from her. "Of c-course I don't! What made you think such a thing?! Who would like a blockhead like him?" At this point I had been yelling at her. What had gotten into me all of a sudden? 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to anger you." She laughed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "You guys have seemed to be close with each other lately. To be honest, it makes me kind of jealous." She looked down, trying to hide the redness that had appeared in her cheeks.

"Oh please." I scoffed at her. "There's nothing to be jealous abo-..." I stopped mid sentence, and make clear eye contact with her. "Are you saying...you like him?"

"I-I-I'm not saying that at all! Don't assume that!" Now we were both the ones acting ridiculous.

We looked at each other, and bursted out laughing. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and tilted her head up with my other hand. Her cheeks were still flushed a bright red. It must be easy for her to get shy about subjects such as that.

"Now tell me, Yuki. Do you like Kaname or not?" I stared at her with intimidating eyes. Hopefully this would get her to fess up.

She seemed surprised by my sudden question, releasing a long sigh.

"Alright." She sighed. "I do. But it's only because he saved me when I was younger, and I feel as if I have to repay him. H-He's always so sweet to me. He's always there for me when I need him." She smiled while she spoke. But I could read the doubt on her face. "But, I think you're better suited for him Sayomi. He's different with you than he is with me."

I shot my face away from her, clenching onto my skirt. I didn't know whether I could believe that or not. Was she trying to fill my head with lies? There was no way I would believe something such as that. I hated Kaname. I kept telling myself that. I hate him. But, why can't I believe myself?

"Kaname is doing nothing but protecting me. I assure you, I will never like someone who can't give me any room of freedom whatsoever. He's persistent, and bossy. He didn't even let me step out of bed when I was injured, which was more than ridiculous. He's overprotective. Right now, I bet he's keeping an eye on me. I'm not surprised by that. He's way too tall. His hair is too neat, though I'm not surprised since he takes such good care of himself. He's too nice. He's too sweet. He has too many flaws that I could never like him for." I took a long breath as I finished my sentence, while all Yuki did was smile, and hiding her giggle underneath her breath.

"W-What's so funny? Don't you get it now?" I raised my voice at her.

"It seems like you pointed out more good things about him than negative. You mentioned how he's sweet, takes care of himself, and too nice."

I'm not sure what her definition of sweet was, but I had it differently in my mind. I meant his blood. But she could think whatever she wanted. I could care less. She had that look on her face that showed exactly what she was thinking. She didn't believe that I didn't like him. It was beginning to irritate me. I decided to change the subject I was so harshly avoiding, and patted her on the head before making my way back to the dorm.

"Huh? What?" Yuki said, gazing up at me.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. So full of life. Stay that way." I showed her a small smile, and walked the opposite direction.

"Hey, Sayomi?" She yelled out to me, as I stopped, looking over my shoulder. She was smiling at me.

"Thank you for talking with me. I think I got to find out more about you today."

I shyly turned away, placing my hands over my cheeks. What an embarrassing thing to say to me. But it made me feel somewhat cheerful. I never have been told kind words, rather than Kaname. But hearing them from Yuki as well, it felt as if my heart was warming up. Though I didn't know if I wanted it too. I couldn't let anyone know that anyway. Thoughts continued to run through my cluttered brain, until I finally reached the dorm.

I opened the door, unable to see anyone in sight. The class must of ended a short while ago, but it seemed everyone had gone to bed. I walked over to the sofa, until a black shadow formed near it. I peered over, seeing a sleeping Kaname, breathing softly. His hair covered one of his eyes, while his shoulders slowly moved up and down. I tilted my head to the side, gently removing the hair that covered his gentle looking face. I continued to examine him, until I felt his hand quickly grab mine. His eyes were still closed.

"Sayomi. Stay here."

"W-What are you doing? Let go of me you big blockhe-"

He pushed me onto him with all strength, while I lay on top of him, being pushed into his chest. His arms tightened around my waist, while all I could hear was his heartbeat. I attempted to escape his grasp, but it was no use. He was stronger than I was.

"Let go." I whispered into him.

He was unresponsive, and continued to sleep. I peered into his face once more, while my eyes wandered to his lips.

"W-W-What am I thinking?!" I whispered to myself, quickly returning my gaze to his eyes.

He didn't seem to hear me, just instead continued sleeping. What was his problem? He hadn't been like this before. So why wasn't I stopping him? Suddenly, Yuki's words whispered into my head. He couldn't be different with me than her. He's known her much longer than he's known me. But how does he know so much about my past? I knew it wasn't the right time to ask him. So I avoided it during this time.

I reached my hand up to his cheek, caressing it with my thumb. His hands moved up to my face, slightly opening his eyes. We had now been making full eye contact, while he slowly approached me. His lips brushed against my neck, as I released a small moan.

"K-Kaname...snap out of it."

"I want you."

My heart pounded at his sudden words, while I slapped him on his chest.

"Idiot! Don't say such stuff like that!" I exclaimed, while I felt a small pain in my neck.

He had dug his fangs into my neck. Now it made sense. He wanted my blood. I gripped tightly onto his shirt, enduring the pain. No one had ever drank from me before. I hadn't been used to this. Usually it had been the other way around. But why was I letting him? Before, I hadn't even enjoyed his presence, but now, being around him makes me feel comfortable. I couldn't get too close to him. I pushed his head away from me, running my hand over my neck. I stared at my bright red blood that had smeared all over my hand, while I ran upstairs.

"No, no, no, no, Sayomi." I told myself over and over, gripping onto my head tightly with both hands. "Go back to being who you are, it's better that way." I threw the letter from my parents across the room. My heart ached a little while doing so, but it was the only way.

I wanted to go back to who I really was. Why was I being nicer to these people? I despised them. I had plenty of chances to kill them. I had a reason for being who I was. To protect myself from those trying to enter my life. I didn't want anyone to come into it, not since my parents had been murdered. As well as the time I had killed those vampire hunters at such a young age. That was when it all started.

I kicked open the window to my window, shattering the glass to pieces. I hopped out, and began running over to the day class dormitory. What was this rush of adrenaline rushing through me? It was as if I felt refreshed. I had so desperately wanted to become who I was. Who I was born to be. My thoughts continued to clutter my brain, while I finally reached the dormitory. The lights were shut off, but I was able to see what was in my way. I had knew where Yuki's room was. I flew open the door, to see Yuki sitting up from her bed. I switched the lock onto the door, to ensure no one would come in. She rubbed her eyes, and was surprised to see me storming towards her.

"Sayomi? What are you doing-"

"Shut up." I yelled at her, pinning her down onto the bed. My hands held back her wrists, while my knees dug into hers. She winced at the pressure I was putting on her.

"Get off of me! What's wrong with you?" She had a tone of concern, yet anger.

I laughed aloud, quickly digging my fangs into her neck. She let out a scream, until I forced my hand onto her mouth to muffle the sound. She dug her nails into my wrists, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I drank her blood as much as possible, enough to have her strength and consciousness vanish. Her eyes closed, and soon, the grip on me released. I sat up, looking down at her proudly.

"Heh...don't even think about becoming a friend of mine. But thanks for the blood. You know, it's going to be a real shame when people find you here dead." I stormed out of the room, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

I was glad to be back. But my job wasn't finished yet. I had much more planned for this academy. They hadn't seen half of what I can do.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up, panting, feeling my entire body heat up. Why had I dreamt of killing Yuki? The only thing I had remembered was running up to my room after being held by Kaname, then passed out on my bed. Was my dream trying to tell me something? Was that my true meaning? I hadn't wanted to kill Yuki. I surely wouldn't have thrown my letter from my parents, that I treasured. I let out a groan, throwing myself back onto my bed. I placed my hand over my face. My behaviour hadn't been the same lately. I felt I was slowly changing each day. What was wrong with me? All these weird thoughts, and that dream had been so strange.

"Mother...father...I wish you were here." I whispered to myself, beginning to cry.

I had been alone since then. I hadn't relied on anyone. My family members had all been murdered. Thinking that I would remain to be hunted down was my biggest worry. Maybe that had been why I had hidden in a shell all my life. I suddenly heard my door creak open, seeing Kaname standing at the doorway. He headed towards me, and sat on the edge of my bed. I tried my hardest to hide my face from him, until he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, as I slapped away his hand.

"It's none of your business! Can't you just leave me alone for once?! I hate you! I hate you so much!" I screamed at him from the top of my throat.

He didn't respond, instead, pulled me into his arms. He stroked the top of my head, while all I could hear was his light heartbeat.

"I killed Yuki...Is Yuki alright? Is she dead? Did I really kill her Kaname?" I weeped, looking up at his eyes.

"What made you imagine such a thing?" He asked, stroking my cheek. "Yuki's fine. Don't worry about that. It was just a dream."

Why had his tone calmed me so much?

"Stop...getting closer to me. Don't you realize that I don't want you to?! I'm going to die anyways! One day, I'm going to be killed, and have you worry! That's the reason why I can't have anyone getting closer to me. I want to die without being remembered. I don't want to feel as if I need people to be there for me. It isn't worth wasting time worrying about me. There is no way I'm going to stay alive for long. After all I've done, I'm being hunted down. So please...please, stop being near me. We're both just hurting ourselves."

"How can you say such a thing?!" His tone raised at me. "Nothing will ever happen to you while I'm here with you. I'd risk my own life for you Sayomi. That being said, I don't want to hear you ever say that again. Can't you tell what I'm trying to say through these words?" He pulled away from me, turning his back. I sat there in tears, looking at his back.

"How should I know what you're trying to say?! You don't make anything clear at all! The only way I can tell is by drinking your blood! Which I've had enough of doing!" I was yelling at him again, until he suddenly pushed me down onto my back.

He looked down at me, moving closer. I struggled through his grasp, glaring at him.

"D-Didn't you understand what I just said? You're making this more difficult than it should be. You giant id-"

He interrupted me from my sentence by forcefully pressing his lips onto mine. A shock went through my body, and a tingle went down my spine. Kaname was kissing me. But why? He wouldn't give up no matter what I told him. He continued to kiss me, cupping my face in his hands.

"Mmph...s-stop...Kaname!..."

He removed himself from me, looking deep into my eyes. His expression was serious. I had never seen him look like that all this time. I looked away from him, turning my head towards the wall.

"Does this answer your question?" He got up, and headed towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at me, and closed the door.

I lay there, bewildered at his sudden kiss. He irritated me so much. All this time, he acted like that towards me, he was trying to tell me this? I couldn't accept it no matter what. He had no such feelings for me. I had to do whatever it took to protect myself from getting hurt. As well as himself. He had done this to prove to me that he does care. But kissing me was not the way to put it at all.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I cried out, punching the pillow with all my strength.

Maybe it would be best if I had left. I hadn't wanted anyone to grieve over my disappearance. I thought of the unthinkable, and quickly shook my head. There would be no way to escape this prison, knowing Kaname would come find me. I groaned once again, opening the window beside my bed. I jumped down, landing onto the ground. My finger ran over my lips, still having the feeling of Kaname's kiss lingering on them. I made a noise of disgust, and shook my head. From the amount of times I have shook my head today, I may have lost brain cells. I continued to do some deep thinking, and soon, wandered off into an area full of trees. The academy was still in sight, but in the distance. I hadn't been far off enough. There, stood a cherry blossom tree, with falling pedals. The scent filled the air. The smell had been familiar. I had always gone to visit cherry blossom trees with my father. During this time especially. I smiled up at the beautiful tree. It was if my father was standing right beside me, enjoying it with me. But of course, the moment could not last forever. The memories just cluttered themselves through my mind, as if they were slowly destroying me. Then all of a sudden, a voice from behind me ruined everything.

"Beautiful tree isn't it, Sayomi Katsura?" A mans voice said behind me, while I threw my hand back, about to lift him into the air. He forced my hand down, giving a hearty laugh.

"No need for that. I knew you were a Katsura. I've known it for a long time now. What are you doing in a rundown place like this? No, I shouldn't say rundown. Well, I know what sort of lifestyle you lived. This does not match up to those standards. Not in the slightest." His voice was deep. He seemed sketchy in my eyes, but somewhat familiar. I couldn't make it out.

"Why the hell does it matter? I'd call you a stalker. I'd appreciate it if you got out of my sight before things get ugly. I'm certainly not afraid to hurt you." I threatened him with everything I had, while all he did was smile. He had that evil look in his eye.

"How can you say that to a family friend?" The corner of his mouth rose into a grin. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've never seen you in my entire life. Now scram while you can, you disgusting human being." I approached him closer, as I lifted him up in the air with force. He didn't have one look of fright on his face.

"Let me down Sayomi. I'd just like to talk to you. Now, I won't tell you my name just yet. But you can trust me. Plus, I am no human being." He opened his mouth, showing his fangs.

"I could care less about your status." I threw him down onto the ground, up against a tree. He let out a small groan, but started laughing again.

"Heh...you sure aren't the same little girl I met long ago. So pure hearted. You wouldn't hurt a fly. What changed your ways? What made you start killing innocent people? Is Kaname Kuran next on your list?" He teased, while I pinned him down onto the ground, pulling out my pocket knife. I held it against his throat.

"Don't you dare bring his name into this! My personal life is none of your business! I don't know who you are!" I yelled at him, pressing the knife deeper against his neck.

"Oh, but you do. To be frankly honest, I'm glad you don't remember me. Shame that your parents had been murdered. Level E vampires was the rumour was it?" He laughed to himself once again. "I see. People sure do have false assumptions these days.

"It's not a rumour. I saw it with my own eyes." I wanted to desperately stab his neck repeatedly with my knife. "Just go back to wherever the hell you came from. I don't know you, you don't know me. Problem solved." I removed the knife from his neck, seeing I had left a small, red spot. It didn't seem to bother him.

"If you would have any common sense, a Level E is much too weak to even be near a pure blood vampire." He was dead serious this time, with a glowing red in his eyes. "Being a pure blood yourself, I would like to assume you would know that already."

"You son of a-"

He silenced me by pulling my arm towards him, and stabbing a needle like substance into my wrist. I felt numb all of a sudden, while he picked me up in his arms, and running farther away from the academy.

"Let me down!" I tried to reach for my knife, but suddenly, my strength had gone. I couldn't feel anything, except for the racing heartbeat in my chest.

"Heh...I'm glad I found you, Sayomi. Now, I shall show you where your parents are. How would you like that, hm?"

Just then, my consciousness had been completely obliterated.

I awoke in a dark room, seeming to be underground. I could tell I had been in the middle of nowhere. I struggled, realizing my arms and legs had been restricted. Across from me, stood two tall, cylinder like containers. It seemed as if it could be opened. But I knew, at this point I couldn't focus on anything else but escaping.

"Hmph...this one time Kaname doesn't come running to my rescue. Perfect." I tried to humor myself, but it wasn't working in the slightest.

"Hey, dickhead!" I yelled out. "You expect to keep me here forever?! You are one lonely bastard! Why don't you go out and get a hobby instead of trapping people in your basement? Come on! Show your cowardly face!" At this point I had been screaming.

Someone stepped through the door across from me. It had been the same man I had met earlier near the tree. I couldn't figure out how long it had been since then, but I had a feeling I was unconscious for a while. Half of the people at Cross Academy could care less about my dissapearance. Not even half. Probably most. But I knew Kaname would be freaking out. Expected, I'm sure.

"You know, you're less attractive when your screaming like that. Just calm down. I told you I would show you your parents right?" I didn't know what to say to that.

"My parents are DEAD!" I exclaimed. "Their dead, and nothing can change that! My whole family is dead! I'm the only one left! So why don't you just kill me now, and let me join in with that?" I had given up on being nice to this guy. But, I was never nice to him at all.

He shook his head, and headed towards the two cylinder type doors. There, both the doors opened, letting out a cold air. I looked into the doors, revealing a sight I could not get out of my head. My jaw dropped, and my tears immediately began pouring down my cheeks. Even though I had been held back, my body was shaking uncontrollably.

No. There was no way that was possible.


	9. Chapter 8

There, stood my dead parents, locked up as tightly as possible. The colour in their faces had completely drained, seeing dry puddles of blood lay underneath them. Not one hint of life showed. I began screaming, demanding to be released. My blood had been boiling. It was if I could break through what had been restricting me. All the man could do was laugh at me struggle. He walked over to my mother, running his index finger down her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her! When I get out of this I'm going to kill you!" I cried out louder to him. "I'm going to tear you up to shreds!"

"You can save them can you not?" He twirled a piece of my mothers hair between his fingers. He was teasing me beyond this point, and I couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm sure your healing power could bring them back to life, being as strong as it is. Would you die for them Sayomi? Would you drain all your life, and put it back into theirs?" He walked up to me, forcing my eyes to meet his.

"I could burn your parents bodies right here and now. Would you like to heal them? Do you want to give up the only life you have, and pass it back to them?"

I knew he was trying to trick me. I hadn't been so stupid to listen to his orders. I let out a loud scream, breaking through the strong handcuffs. A look of shock wiped across his face, while I elevated him into the air, throwing him against the wall. He released a groan, and started running towards me. I used all my force to stop him, while I lifted him up once again, slamming him onto the table I lay on a few seconds ago. I began to restrict his movements. Watching him struggle had been a treat for me. I pulled out the knife from my pocket, slicing it down his face. He screamed loudly, while I began laughing.

"Don't doubt my actions for one minute." I got closer into his face, now running the knife down his neck. Blood ran down all his face.

I ran over to my parents, who's arms and legs had been tied together with rope and wire. I could see the dry blood that stained on my mothers white dress. It had been the outfit she had wore during that night. I cupped my mothers face with my hands, and soon, began to release her. Her body collasped, until I caught her in my arms.

"I'm sorr-"

I was interrupted, while a strong, sharp object pierced into my back. The pain began to flood through my back, now revealing a puddle of blood that I soon fell into. I looked to the back of me, to see him, standing out from the table. He charged towards me, with a long stake in his hand. He pinned my arms down with his knees, pressing the stake right where my heart was. I began to feel unconscious at this point. This was the end. I was dying now. Had it been normal for memories and thoughts to flood my brain before this very moment? Why was I going to die like this? Had I wanted to die? I couldn't stop it at this point. I could only watch him lift his arm, about to stab me right into the chest. I lay there, with my eyes closed. I waited for the deep pain to strike me. But, nothing had happened. I slowly opened one of my eyes, to see his dead body, lay beside me. He was face down, surrounding in a pile of blood next to mine. I see a black figure standing above me, blood all over his hand. He had been holding a live heart in his hand. Not that the sight was disturbing to me, but I had been shocked. He threw the heart to the side, and looked at me with distraught eyes.

"Sayomi."

I couldn't believe my eyes. "K-Kaname...you...killed him."

I was shaking beyond this point, while I shot up, racing over to Kaname. The blood made a trail behind me, but I had no choice but embrace him. My knees buckled, but he caught me in his arms. I gripped onto him as tight as I could.

"I knew something like this would happen. I knew it. Damn it, I can't protect you as much as I thought can I?" He sounded mad at himself, but held me tighter after saying that.

"You're so keen on protecting me. It's annoying." I sighed. I could barely breathe at this point. "How...did you know I was here?" I mumbled.

He reached into the back of my shirt, pulling off a black chip. I felt his fingertips on my skin, sending a shiver down my skin, and soon recieving goosebumps. He showed me the chip, while it flashed with a green light. I looked at it, astonished, while he slammed it down onto the ground, crushing it with his foot.

"You put...a tracker on me? Why the hell would you do that?"

"We knew when he was going to strike. Headmaster and myself. He was trying to hard to find you. He contacted us shortly before approaching you. I knew that this would tell me where you were, but I made it too late. A couple seconds later and you would of been killed."

Did he care that much for me to do such a thing? I looked back up at him, feeling my heart race faster than before. I pulled away from him, reaching my hand down to my lower back. I felt the strong sting from the needle, and pulled it out of my back. I could feel the strong heat on my wound begin to sting even more. I could only think of the only possible solution.

"This will take just a moment." I gave him a half smile, putting my whole palm on my lower back. I shut my eyes, putting all my concentration onto the wound. I felt the pain reduce bit by bit, knowing that my healing had been working. Though I could still feel the burning in my veins, I could walk properly.

I walk towards my mother, who's body had still been laying there. I remember when I cupped her face, I felt a coldness I've never felt from my mother before. He had been the one to murder my parents. I walked over to my fathers body, who's pale skin matched my mothers perfectly. He had still looked so fresh, it was like the last time I saw him was yesterday. His black hair had still been neatly trimmed. But his smile was not showing like it usually would. I would always remember the way he would smile down at me, while his warm hand held mine. Beyond this point, I knew the rumour was false. It hadn't been Level E Vampires. It was a strong group of purebloods, possibly the man who had brought me here was in charge of it all. Being so young, that was the only thing I could think of. But all this time, I had been wrong. I brought down my father from the strong ropes that were binding him. Now on the ground, lay my mother and father, who looked exactly how they did when they died.

"He said I could heal them." I said to Kaname, while holding tightly onto both of my parents hands. "But in exchange, I would be giving up my own life."

He kneeled down beside me, gently pulling my waist into him so I was right up against him. I was resistant at this point, and avoided any type of flirtatious messages.

"Do you honestly think your parents would want you to do that?" He was looking at me with strong eyes, giving a straight answer. "They risked their own lives to keep you safe Sayomi. That letter showed it all."

For some reason, I believed him. My parents wouldn't want me to give up my own life. They would just be returning to the same fate they had before. Being hunted down yet again, but without me by their side. That reality I couldn't bare to see for them. All I could do was slowly nod my head, and give them the proper goodbye they deserved. Not being locked up. I slowly lifted my mother, bringing her up into my arms. Kaname gazed at me, while he raised my father in his arms as well. The feeling of carrying my mother in such a state is something I was stunned from.

"Over there!" I exclaimed, as two coffins rested down on the floor, both appearing to be my mother and father's. He had been a disgusting person for removing them from their proper resting beds. It had urged me to go back there, and run my knife down his skin several more times than I did originally.

I placed down my mother into her plum colored coffin, placing both her hands on top of each other, over her stomach. Kaname repeated those action for my father. We were both about to shut the lid, until I stopped us both. I had wanted to look at them one last time. I couldn't just shut it, and not say one last words to them. It didn't bother me that they wouldn't hear me. But I wanted to release my own thoughts of them. I hadn't wanted them to know I was mourning.

"Now I know where I got my long hair from. Wasn't my mother a gem?" I joked, holding back the tears that wanted to escape from my eyes. I had been getting too emotional lately.

"You have her beauty, that's certain." He stroked the top of my head, running his fingers through my long, black hair.

"Oh." I remembered, taking a small, cherry blossom stem out from my uniform pocket. I walked over to my father, and placed it in his hands. "My favourite memory of him. I'll never forget it." I plucked a single flower off of the stem, placing it into my hair. "He had always done that you know. Took a flower off from the tree, and placed it in my hair. He'd always say it emphasized my beauty." I laughed at his words that repeated in my head.

Kaname reached out his hand, running his finger on the cherry blossom flower. He cupped my cheek in his hand, shooting me a warm, gentle smile. My gaze dropped down a bit, avoiding his eye contact.

"You're different." He said. "You've changed so much since I last met you. But I like this new Sayomi better."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing or a bad thing." I murmured, feeling myself heat up.

We both silently laughed with each other, while I closed the lid to my mothers coffin. I reached past Kaname, and closed my fathers. I levitated both chains with the locks. I lifted both coffins with my other hand, and wrapped both the chains together, making sure both of my parents were chained together. I hadn't wanted them to be seperated ever again. I slowly placed them both on the ground, and locked it with the key.

"You sure take advantage of your powers don't you?" Kaname said.

"I think this part was necessary." I turned to him, twirling the gold key in my hand. "I'm going to make sure this key is never used again."

I passed the key over to Kaname, expecting him to break it. But he shook his head no, and pressed the key into my chest.

"I think that's your own responsibility." Was all he said.

I rolled my eyes, and stuffed the key into my pocket again. We walked out of the terrible place, not looking once over our shoulders. All I did was think of how my parents would be happy with what I had done. I was going to value my own life. I would try my hardest to stay alive in a world where I was undeniably going to be killed. I knew I could do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally coming back to Cross Academy, I released a sigh. Beyond this point, I had been locked in my room the entire night. They had even went as far as to completely lock my window. Not being able to believe I wouldn't escape tonight at all, I was annoyed. I was forced to take off my uniform as well, due to the giant blood stain that flooded my back. Sitting on my bed in nothing but a black shirt, and black shorts, it felt odd. I walked over to the window, seeing the dark sky come over the entire academy. The raindrops hit against my window, while a loud roar of thunder echoed through the air. I had always hated thunderstorms, but who could blame me?

"U-Um hello? Sayomi, are you in there?" It was Yuki's voice who sounded through the door.

"Yuki? The doors open. Come in." I said expressionless, throwing myself down onto my bed.

She came into the room, and stood near the window. I watched through my side view, while her red-brown coloured eyes gazed outside. She had the same eyes as Kaname did. Such familiar features.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion." She looked back at me, smiling. "I just wanted to make sure after what all happened today you were alright. It didn't sound too good."

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it. I've ran into several situations like that in the past." I had to pretend as if it hadn't bothered me. I didn't want to worry her even more than she already was.

"I'm glad you're okay then!" She exclaimed, sitting down onto the bed. It looked as if she had something important to say.

I gazed at her sharply, until she finally noticed. She moved away a bit, but finally spoke up.

"Uh? What's wrong Sayomi?"

"You have something to say, don't you? Come on, speak up!" I continued to bug her, until she finally released a loud sigh, and spoke up.

"Alright, alright. It's just..today kind of worried me a bit. You've become a great friend to me, so it scares me that you'll have to continue experiencing these harsh realities."

I didn't quite understand what she was trying to tell me. I awaited for her to speak again.

"You're being targeted again. It turns out the man you killed today, hired a group of vampire hunters to kill you. We don't know exactly when. But...they aren't going easy on us this time." Yuki sighed, looking away from me. I could tell it was too much for her to let out.

All I could do was remain silent, and think to myself. I would be repeating today yet again. I didn't know when, or what would happen this time. I just had to bring on a fight bigger than I ever could. This time, I would be ready.

Or atleast I'd hope I would be.


	10. Chapter 9

A few hours after Yuki had left my room, it had been late at night. I couldn't process the words she told me just yet. But shouldn't I be used to that by now? I hadn't known whether I should be grateful for the life I have now, or just not worry about what would happen to me. Both of those thoughts stuck together. I wondered what my life would be like if I wouldn't remember anyone. At this time, I had wished I could erase my own mind. But I couldn't just let everything I had treasured now, just vanish from my mind. Whether there would be upsides to forgetting the stuff I didn't want to remember, I would forget those who were most important to me. Such as my parents, somewhat of that pest, yet my new friend Yuki, and...well, I hadn't wanted to say it. It was too embarrassing to think of the next person that came to my mind.

I stared at the open letter that rested on top of the dresser. I caught myself smiling, but how could I not? My parents had gone to rest. I had the choice to restore them, but they wouldn't want that for me. They protected me, while risking their own lives. I was the only one left. I was in great danger, and I had to learn to protect myself. Suddenly, a knock arrived at my door. Why was I getting so many visitors? It was irritating.

"Sayomi." Kaname stormed inside, grabbing me tightly by the wrist. Oddly, the headmaster was behind him. I tiltled my head in confusion, while a look of fright appeared on both their faces.

"You guys look like you're about to drop dead. What's going on?" I asked, puzzled.

"We need to get you out of here. Now." Kaname's voice raised, while he began pulling me towards the door. I stopped him, demanding to know what was happening.

"Woah, woah! Relax, I'm fine. Can't you just tell me why you want me out of here?" Oddly, I was beginning to feel worried. Not scared, but worried.

"Sayomi, you're in great danger. We're sorry to barge in so suddenly. But the word had gotten out that the man who had attempted to kill you was murdered. They're inside Cross Academy right now looking for you." Headmaster was stern, as he placed both hands on me. His grasp was tight. He gazed back at Kaname, and nodded. "Sayomi, Kaname is going to find a way to get you out of here safely."

I was unable to process this so suddenly. Why now? Yuki wasn't joking when she said I was being chased down. Not knowing what to do, I grabbed whatever I possibly could, while Kaname took a hold of my hand, and ran down the stairs of the Dormitory. Headmaster yelled out one last time to me, as I gazed up at him. He was smiling at me.

"I hope to see you again. Sayomi."

I shot him a warm smile, and waved goodbye to him. Maybe my assumption on him was incorrect. I figured out I had been quick to judge people. That was one of my biggest flaws. But that wasn't going to help the fact that I could be killed at any moment. Was the fight really necessary anymore? If I had died, would everyone's worries be cured?

"How the hell are we going to get out of here without being noticed? Maybe it's time Kaname. To just stop all this. I'm going to die. You can't deny that. One day, you're going to see me in a pool of my own blood. My heart being completely destroyed. You can't hide that fact. But to be honest, it doesn't scare me at all. It's like I'm expecting it right now, or even in seconds. I think Yuki needs you more than me." I had no choice but to be completely honest with him. But it was if he wasn't listening to me at all.

"I'd give up my own life for you. Are you aware of that? How does that make you feel?" He stopped right near the door, gripping onto the handle. He seemed angered.

"It pisses me off!" I exclaimed, removing my hand from his. "Don't you see I don't need you to do that?! I don't want anyone giving up their lives for me! I've had enough of that bullshit! I'm sick of it! I'm so sick of people dying for me! My job was to kill people! It was that one thing that made me feel alive! Now, it's like I've been brainwashed." I was yelling as loudly as I could, and was about to storm out the door.

He pulled me back, and cupped my face in his hands. He lips forcefully met mine, while his hold tightened. His hands were pressed against my back. I had tried to escape, but eventually found myself giving up to him. He pulled away a minute later, resting his forehead against mine.

"Don't ever think of saying such a ridiculous thing again. I don't like to hear it."

I started to feel myself suddenly get angry again. He couldn't just keep me from expressing my thoughts just by kissing me everytime I had said a thing.

"I'm going to prove to you. I can take care of myself. Unlike those last times, I'm not afraid to die." I escaped from him, and ran out the door, seeing men holding scythes.

"It's Sayomi. Men, get her." One yelled out. They all turned to me, and began running.

I jumped up to the ceiling of the dormitory, and reached both of my hands. Being a few feet away, I still held the ability to lift them off the ground. I threw each scythe away with my hand, lifting two men. They were now off the ground, struggling. I felt a grin appear on my face, while I tightened my grip around their neck. Even though they had powers of their own, it couldn't match up to a pure blood. It was always like that.

I threw both of them down onto the ground, lifting up a scythe that lay on the ground. The other men began to protect them, shielding the scythe out from every chance I had to slice them. I clenched my fists, and flew back down onto the ground, pulling out my sword from my back. I threw it forward with my hand, and began defending myself. Each strike was avoided. I suddenly felt myself getting energized. Just about to attack a nearby vampire hunter, I felt two strong arms hold me back. I looked back, seeing Kaname.

"Let me go! You fool!" I screamed at him, while he lifted me up into his arms, running as fast as possible. He avoided each attack, with each look, all of the men vanished into mid air. I looked up at him, wide eyed, but he refused to look down at me.

"Why couldn't you just let me fight for myself! I told you, stop protecting me! I'm fine by myself!" I elbowed him in the stomach, but it appeared to have no effect on him.

We reached an unknown destination, surrounded by only trees. The academy wasn't in sight. He released me from his arms, and without hesitation, pushed me onto the ground with great force. My body threw back, while I landed hard onto the ground. I pulled myself up, and took out my sword yet again. I ran towards him, while he reached his hand out. I couldn't move any closer to him. It was like a shield was guarding him.

"Why?! What are you trying to prove?!" I was screaming at him yet again, while I used all my strength to get closer to him. But it was no use.

"I want to make you believe that there is no way I can die. So stop worrying about me. Don't you realize how much I want to protect you?" His voice was raising as well. He took down his hand, and finally, I could move forward again.

He turned his back away from me, and began walking ahead of me. I took this as the oppourtunity to make my move. I jumped into the nearby tree, and watched him walk. He looked behind him, seemingly to expect to see me following him. I jumped in front of him, catching his attention. I now had him pinned onto the ground, with the handle of my sword pressed against his neck. All he did was chuckle, and shake his head.

"What? What's so funny?" I was beginning to be annoyed with him.

"That's not the smartest idea to hold someone hostage." He sighed, then immediately put his hand on my upper chest. He curled his fingers up, as if he was grabbing something.

"Being in this position, It's possible to reach my hand into your heart, and completely destroy it. Keep that in mind." He flipped me over, now being on top of me.

"Get off of me, you monster." I groaned, pushing him off. But once again, it was no use. He was stronger than me.

"Tell me now." He whispered into my face.

"I have nothing to say. Except, get away from me."

"Do you trust me? Will you let me protect you?"

I looked at him in the eyes, while he kept his gaze on me, awaiting my answer.

"W-Why..." I whispered back to him. He trailed his finger down my lips, eventually reaching my collarbone. Soon, his face reached into my neck, as I felt his warm tongue trail down it. I released a gasp, while all he did was keep his face buried into my neck.

"F-Fine...Do what you want. But if you die, you only have yourself to blame. Because if you die, I'll be shortly after."

He looked back at me, while a smile crept onto his face. He let me escape, and pulled me up with his hand.

"Alright. Let's go." He kept holding my hand while we walked. But I had no choice but to hold his hand right back.

While walking, I may have realized something. Today, it was if my old self made a reappearance. But he knew how to completely destroy it. He showed me a part of myself I hadn't knew existed. For an odd reasoning, he made me feel more alive than I've felt for awhile. But involving more hard thinking, I may have realized something I hadn't wanted to admit all this time.

I was in love with Kaname.


	11. Chapter 10

**So I thought I'd give the heads up that this chapter may contain sexual themes. So this is just a warning. If you can't handle such things, I suggest you skip over it, but I'd hope you wouldn't! Haha, it's up to you. Anyways, enjoy my awesome readers. 3**

Kaname and I had arrived in a destination I was familiar of. It was the town where I had been captured. But I'm sure he knew of that. For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off the back of his head. He turned around to look at me, as I averted my eyes from him, looking at the ground. He must of caught me looking at him.

"There's a nearby place we can stay at for the time being. If I remember, it's an abandoned house. Is that alright with you?" He asked me, sounded somewhat concerned.

"Anything that keeps me alive." Was all I could say.

He gave me a warm smile, and took my hand once again. I felt my ears go red, and instantly I squeezed his hand. He looked down at me puzzled, but I remained to avoid his gaze. It was embarrassing to realize my true feelings.

I followed his directions, until the small town we stood in front of, vanished as we got further. We were once again in a place full of trees. The smell of pine filled my nostrils. It was a strong scent. But I supposed a different type of scenery and scent was a good change.

"How many more trees are we going to see today? We've most likely seen over a million. Excuse my overreaction. Are we almost there?" I gazed up at Kaname, who kept his eyes forward. He seemed keen on finding shelter.

"Just up ahead. No need to apoligize. It's one think I like about you." He looked at me from the corner of his eye. How could he say that so normally?

"Um...I like that you understand me so much."

What the hell was I saying? I had gone completely bananas. Just from that one sentence, he looked down at me in shock, as if not comprehending what I had just said. But afterwards, he squeezed my hand this time, and continued to look ahead. I was red yet again. I couldn't control my own emotions or words due to this irritating feeling. Finally, after a short period of walking that felt like a century, or just due to my impatience, we had found a small, yet comfortable house. The outside seemed in bad shape, but the inside told a different story.

"You know, things like this intrigue me." I told Kaname, as we stepped inside the house. He looked at me, waiting for my words. "That things can look worn out and in bad shape on the outside, but inside, it holds something beautiful. It's like us. There are people out there that look like terrible people on the outside, but inside, they are one of the kindest people you will ever meet."

Kaname's eyes widened, while he backed me up onto the sofa in the living room. I tumbled down onto my back, while I was held in his grasp.

"Did you really just say that now? Did you mean all that?" He seemed surprised. Why was I so nervous starting now? All I had spoken was what was on my mind.

"Uh, I guess I did? Yeah...I did. Is there a problem?"

He broke out into a big smile, and pulled me into his arms. I was shocked, while his hug tightened around me. He started stroking the back of my hair, sending a warm sensation into my body. I liked this feeling. But I hated it at the same time.

"You just spoke what I've been thinking about you this whole time. You're exactly how you defined this house. People view you as a terrible person. But I know how you are inside, Sayomi. You're kind hearted. Though you may not show it, you are. You just don't like that side to you." He pointed to my chest. "You're a one of a kind person. That's why you're special."

All I could do was remain silent, while he explained his view of me. Was that how really he viewed me from the start? He knew more about me than I knew about myself. It was shocking to me, yet I believed it.

"You still hate me, is that correct?" Why was he mentioned that now? I remember, in the past, I had told him I hated him strongly. I meant it back then. How the hell would I answer this question now? I couldn't tell him I loved him.

"You're...bearable." I spoke softly, while still being trapped beneath him.

He gave a small chuckle, while his hands slowly crept up to my face. He ran his fingers through my black hair, while his breath tingled against my neck. I suddenly found myself release a small moan. He looked back at me, once again, with a still face.

"Sayomi...Drink my blood. Now." He demanded, while he seemed to be eager to let me drink him. Why so sudden?

"B-But wh-"

He pushed my head into his neck, waiting for me to dig my fangs into his warm skin. I clenched onto his back, while his blood began to fill my mouth. It was the usual taste. Full of sensation. It was sweet. Now his emotions were filling my head. His demand was so harshly spoken. As if he was trying to tell me something.

"Do you see anything? If so, tell me. As many times as you can. I want to hear you repeat it." His hands lowered down to my stomach, lifting up my uniform. I gasped, but didn't stop drinking his savouring blood. This odd tingle ran across my stomach each time he touched it.

"You're in love with me." I whispered, while his blood was warm on my lips.

"Again." His tongue ran against my stomach, while his hands tightened around my waist.

"Kaname...Y-you're...in love...with me." I didn't stop him from what he was doing to me. It was an odd occurrence.

"Again. Keep telling me that." His mouth trailed upwards towards my chest, while he slid off the top of my uniform, while I only remained in my skirt. I felt myself begin to tremble.

"You love me. You don't..." I was mid sentence, while I felt my bra unclasp. I gripped onto his chesnut hair, while my head tilted backwards.

"You don't love anyone else but me." I released, heavy breathing.

He picked me off my feet, and walked into the bedroom in the hallway. He placed me down onto the bed, while a creaking noise broke the silence. He slid off his shirt, while our bare skin touched against each other for the first time. He forcefully began to kiss me, but this one felt different than the others. It was as if he was finally telling me what he's wanted to all this time. Our tongues met each other in a dance, while our fingers entwined. I felt him take my skirt into his mouth, sliding it off as neatly as possible. It was fast. He took off the rest of our remaining clothes, which made me feel slightly shy. But I couldn't show it.

"K-Kaname..." I whispered, while my grasp onto his hand grew stronger. I could feel the fright take over my body. But if it was with Kaname, It was if I could amount to anything. I could do anything for him.

"I love you. So much, it's unbearable." He said these words, then went back to kissing me passionately.

Our body temperature begin to rise, while the moment that I was expecting so suddenly, happened. I gripped onto both of his hands with great force, feeling as if my body would crumble to pieces during it. My teeth clenched together. My head threw back from great force. His lips travelled from my lips, all the way back to my stomach. His tongue slid across it so gracefully. Embarrassing to even think, it was the first time I was experiencing pleasure from someone I didn't know I could love this much. But I knew he was trying to be gentle with me. But he had no reason to. But, I suppose I couldn't take it as an insult during this time. Soon, the room filled with only the sound of our breaths.

I soon awoke, seeing that I had only wrapped in a single blanket. It was warm, and I slowly felt my eyes drift open. I looked to see familiar eyes looking back at me.

"You're extremely beautiful when you're sleeping." He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Wha...HUH?!" I screamed out loud, jumping out from the bed. I looked down, only to see I hadn't been wearing anything. I let out a scream, and hit against the wall, covering my entire body. All Kaname did was laugh, and stood over me smiling. I was completely awake now.

"What's wrong? You have nothing to be embarrassed about Sayomi. I finally got to see who you really were. You can't imagine how happy I am." He fell down to his knees, resting his head in my neck. I didn't move due to shock, while he began to hug me tightly. So tight, I was almost breathless.

"P-pervert..." I whispered while I ran my fingers through his messy hair. I pushed him away, and walked over to my clothes that lay on the floor. I pulled my black hoodie over my head, and slipped on the remainder of my clothes.

"Is the only reason we stopped in this house is because you wanted to make a ridiculous move on me? You're an idiot, you know that?" I shyly spoke, turning my head away from him. He approached me, running his finger down my cheek. His mouth reached my earlobe, giving it a small lick.

"It worked didn't it?" Was all he said. His breath tickled my neck this time, while I pushed him away.

"You're not getting anymore. You sick son of a-"

He silenced me by giving me a strong, passionate kiss. He pushed me against the wall, while I slowly began to lift my arms to reach his neck. Why did I have to fall in love with him? I didn't plan on it, nor expect it to happen. I had to stop myself sooner or later. But what happened yesterday...I couldn't stop it. It was telling me that I wanted it to happen. I hated myself so much more today, than I did a few days ago.

"I love you." He said, with his lips still landed on mine. I didn't respond. How could I?

"Thank you." I said, pushing him away lightly.

I gathered all the remaining stuff in the room, and headed over to the front door. The slightly cold air tickled against my skin, while the smell of the pine trees around grew stronger. I looked up in the sky, to see it had been clear, with the hint of grey clouds surrounding the white ones. I soon tumbled out my fascination of the sky, to hear my name being called far away.

"Sayomi! I'm glad I found you. You...gotta help me!" They yelled out, getting closer and closer to me. It was Yuki, with an expression I couldn't even recognize on her. It was full of fright.

"Yuki? Why are you here? What's wrong?" I asked her.

She kept looking back, as her hand reached her thigh. She pulled out this small, silver rod. It grew bigger, and grew even taller than she was. Why did she own such a thing? I didn't have time to focus on that. What was more important was why she looked so frightened.

Her shoulders moved up and down, as she was trying to catch her breath. She must of ran a long way to try and find us. I felt a hand on my back. I looked behind my shoulder, to see Kaname's face above me, looking directly at Yuki. He seemed as puzzled as I was.

"Kaname...You're...here alone with Sayomi?" Yuki dropped her rod, then quickly picked it up from the ground. She now had an astonished look glued onto her face.

"Yes. Who else is going to keep her safe? She can't take care of herself." Kaname responded, not giving me a single glance.

"For the last time...I can take-" I was about to finish my sentence, until Kaname's big hand covered my mouth.

Yuki started giggling while watching us. But it occurred to me. Why couldn't she just tell Kaname how she felt? Maybe it was because she knew how he felt about me. I felt this sudden guilt take over me. What if I just let them be together? Maybe I got in the way of everything, and didn't even realize it.

"No...the reason I was trying to find you was...I was being chased by a-" Suddenly, Yuki stopped talking. Her eyes widened, along with her jaw dropping. It was as if she was in shock.

"Yuki. Continue what you were saying?" Kaname said, watching Yuki's expression. Her eyes looked deeply into ours, while she fell onto her knees.

"Yuki!" I yelled, running over to her. Then, I saw something. A puddle of blood soon formed around her body. I turned her around, only to see the horrific knife that had been so forcefully thrown into her back. It was so deep, half of the handle had been stuck in her as well.

I began searching the area with my eyes from where it came from. I clenched one of my fists, while the other was gripping tightly onto Yuki's hand. The blood continued to pour out of her, while a tear poured down her face.

"Come on now, don't cry. This will hurt a bit, alright?" I placed her fully down onto her back, while Kaname had suddenly vanished.

I pulled the knife out of her, quickly as possible. I saw her wince a bit, but I smiled down at her. I placed both of my hands down on her stomach, putting all my power onto the wound. I saw the blood on my hands begin to surround my scent. I was trying my best to ignore the smell. I grind my teeth together, trying to ignore the impulse. But it wasn't working. Why now? Why must I be uncontrollable at this point.

"KANAME!" I yelled out, not being able to hold it in any longer.

I tightened my eyes, still continuing to heal Yuki as much as I could. I felt the heat in my body begin to expand, while the scent of her blood just kept making me unable to control myself. I peeked down at her stomach, which was healing already. I saw Kaname come running back. He looked at me in shock, and ran over to us.

"I'll take over. Go take a break. You're eyes are blood red Sayomi."

I felt my body shaking, while my fangs were sticking straight out at a point.

"Where...where, did the...knife come from?!" I was yelling at this point, refusing to remove my hands from Yuki.

"I tried my hardest to look. There was no trace of anyone in this area. I'll make sure to find them. Sayomi..." He said, placing his hand on my cheek.

"I...I need..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I brought my hand closer to my face, breathing in the sweet aroma.

"Sayomi! Don't do this! You know it's not the right thing to do anymore!" Kaname was yelling at me, and grabbed my wrist. I somehow managed to escape his strong grasp. I stood up, looking down at Yuki's half healed body. She was unconscious now. I soon found myself not being able to control my actions. A grin appeared on my face, while I saw the blood begin to stop.

"Just...one taste." I said to myself, about to lick the sweet blood of of my hand. I watched, as it rolled down my wrist, dripping onto the grass. I reached my tongue over to it, until I felt a strong impact push me down onto the ground.

"Control yourself. Look into my eyes, Sayomi. Look straight at me. Think of your parents. Think as hard as you can."

Suddenly, all my thoughts began to crumble. Was he brainwashing me? But why? He cared that much for me, so I wouldn't originate back to who I was? He was an idiot. That thought would always be stuck in my brain. It was impossible to brainwash.

But I couldn't resist the fact that no matter what he did, I always found a way to deepen my love for him.


	12. Chapter 11

The academy was now clear, revealing a huge weight from my back. That wasn't just because I was carrying Yuki the entire way. Kaname requested to take her from me, but I snapped at him, telling him I was fine to carry her in my own arms. The urge of blood was dying down for now, but I had knew this would not be the last time it would happen. I gazed down at Yuki, the blood on her uniform had now dried up. The wound I had healed fully was now intact. Her eyes were closed, but I could hear her talking.

"So warm..." She whispered. "Kaname."

I jumped at hearing his name from her mouth. Kaname gazed down at Yuki, removing a strand of hair that covered her sleeping face. My grip on Yuki tightened around her waist, putting more pressure on her this time. I didn't know why.

"Why such the tight grip? You're going to hurt her more than she already is." Kaname placed his hand on my shoulder, while I shrugged it off.

"J-Just making sure she doesn't fall out of my arms. Don't worry about me. Now come on, the academy is just up ahead." I groaned, walking farther ahead of Kaname.

"That infatuated with him, huh?" I whispered into her face, knowing she wouldn't respond to me. May as well say what I want to without being scolded like usual.

Once we had reached the front doors of the academy, we were greeted by Headmaster Kaien. He had a worried look on his face, reaching his arms out to Yuki. You could tell he loved her a great much. But why shouldn't he? She is his daughter after all.

"Yuki...I told her she shouldn't have gone out to look for you guys. It's dangerous as is. But she insisted. She wanted to protect you Sayomi." He smiled down upon her, stroking her short, brown hair. "She kept saying how this time, she wanted to be the one to protect someone, rather than being the one always protected. I couldn't say no to that."

"This is all my fault. I knew you bringing me here would cause so much trouble. But no one would listen to me, would they? Boneheads." I shook my head, handing over Yuki's unconscious body harshly. I opened my mouth again, not caring what type of response from Kaname I would get.

"This would all end if I was dead wouldn't it? Why can't you guys just let me die? I don't care how much you guys care about me. What matters is that I'm causing so much trouble for everyone! It's a pain in the ass having to have everyone care about me! It's exactly like my goddamn parents! They died because they loved me, and wanted to protect me at all costs. So when you all die, don't go blaming me. I've warned you all so many times. I'm fine by myself. Even if it results in me dying, It wouldn't matter to me. It would be the end to this cold, long war wouldn't it? I can't change the fact that I've murdered so many people. It made me feel good. Seeing people suffer was one of my enjoyments. Now I don't understand why I'm not like that anymore?!" My voice was raised, seeing that everyone's attention had been caught to me.

"Sayo-" Kaname placed his hand on my shoulder. I found myself shrugging away his hand, and heading towards the front door.

"Just for a while...would you please leave me be?" I stormed out of the academy, and ran towards the dormitory. My pace was faster than usual, maybe because I had knew Kaname would follow me no matter what. But when I looked back, he wasn't there. Most likely taking care of Yuki if anything. She was injured because of me. I was causing all this. If I died, this would all be over. I didn't care over the grieving I would receive from everything. I didn't expect to develop feelings for someone, and have them in danger because of me. That was the last thing I wanted. I ran my hand over the sword in my pocket, reaching to the button beneath it. One stab into my chest, and this would end. I had a decision to make. My own life, for all those who were in danger because of me.

"Excuse me, miss." A little girl came running up to me, reaching her arms out. She looked like she was in tears. Why was she here? Wasn't it a bit odd for a small child to be at a school like this? Not in the right age category, I should say.

"What's wrong with you?" I crossed my arms, and knelt down to meet her gaze. Her eyes were glossy. I was positive she was crying.

"I lost my parents and..." She kept sniffling, and wiping away her eyes. "I don't know where they are. Please, miss, help me!"

She forcefully grabbed my hand, and began dragging me off into the forest. I tried to stop her from taking me away, but she looked back at me with sad eyes, it was hard to say no. She led me to an area full of trees, and soon, stopped. Her back was still towards me, while I let out a groan, and turned my shoulder.

"Whatever. Let's just find your parents and go, alright? I don't have all day, to be completely honest." I put my hand on her shoulder, and it felt oddly cold.

"Over there." She spoke in a low tone, pointing her index finger in front of her. I raised my eyebrow, and slowly walked towards the direction, walking backwards. She was refusing to meet my gaze.

"Aren't you going to help me? They're your parents after all. It shouldn't be that hard to fi-

"Do you have parents?" She asked suddenly. What was with her sudden attitude? This had explained perfectly why I disliked children.

"Do I have to answer that question? Whatever, I'm leaving. I hope you find your parents." I began to walk away, until I felt a force keeping me back.

"I said...do you have parents?!" Her tone was rising, and turned to face me, with blood red eyes. Her black hair covered face completely, but her eyes were bright enough to notice completely through it.

"Why the hell does it matter?! Now, release me!" I threw my hand back, making her slam against a tree, headfirst.

Oddly, I still couldn't walk ahead. I gazed over at the now unconscious girl. She wasn't moving an inch. I gave her a shot glare, forcing pain onto her. Even that hadn't made her move. It was as if she was completely dead.

"_Murderer...Murderer...MURDERER!" _A loud voice echoed throughout the forest, as if it was speaking to me. I looked up at my surroundings, but no one had been there.

I ran over to the girl, and flipped her over. Her face was full of blood. You couldn't notice her facial features anymore. The smell of her fresh blood took over my scent. I felt the goosebumps take over every inch of my arms.

"Heh. You really haven't changed have you?" A man's voice spoke again. But it was a different tone than the last one.

"Who the hell are you?" I pulled out my sword, extending it as far as I could. "Show yourself!"

His loud laugh surrounded the air, as I suddenly heard what seemed like feet slamming onto the ground. I shot my head around, to see a man dressed in all black. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, while he shot a strong glare at me. I kept his gaze, returning the exact same look. All he did was smile at me, and shake his head.

"So, you've teamed up with Kaname Kuran, I see? It was easy to shut that Yuki girls mouth. Just one throw of a knife, and I hit her like a dartboard. I just happened to hit the target right in the middle." He chuckled, and pulled out a knife from his pocket. It was drenched in blood.

"So it was you, huh? Can't say I'm surprised." I scoffed, throwing my hand forward to raise him up into the air.

I used all my strength to suffocate him, but my powers hadn't seemed to take any impact on him. He started chuckling, pointing his knife directly at me. Before I knew it, I couldn't move. It was if I was stuck in the spot.

"Now I can have the recoginition I deserve for killing you, Sayomi Katsura. I'll be honest here, no one will miss you at all." He threw the knife forward, aiming directly for my chest.

I didn't scream. I closed my eyes, waiting for the knife to hit me directly in my heart. To end all that deserved to be ended. But somehow, I didn't feel any pain. But why? I felt a sharp wind blow in front of me. I opened my eyes, to see Kaname standing in front of me, soon collapsing onto his knees.

"Kaname...no...NO!" I screamed, while the tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked back to see that the man who had the knife had vanished.

I turned Kaname onto his back, seeing the knife had been thrown directly into his heart. It had pierced directly through his chest. The blood began to pour out faster and faster. But his consciousness was still exsistent.

"You IDIOT! YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" I cried out, screaming at him.

"I...told you...I'd die for you right?" He spoke in a weakened voice, reaching for my face. I screamed again, feeling my warm tears trail down my cheeks.

"I didn't want any of that!" I put both my hands on his chest, having hope to save him. Even if it meant risking my own life for him. "I can heal you! I know I can! You're not going to die! I promise!" I cried out, until he placed both his hands onto my wrists.

"No...Don't do something...so stupid. I did this for you." He winced in pain, but the smile on his face still was painted onto his face.

"I don't care! I didn't want you to die for me! Or anybody!" I pulled out my sword, and pointed it directly at my heart. I stood up, feeling the cold blade against my skin. "If I die..then I don't have to life a life without you, or my parents. I can't handle this anymore." I closed my eyes, until the sword was knocked out of my hand. Kaname had his hand stretched out, slamming the sword out of my hands.

"Kaname...no!" I cried out, falling back onto my knees. I placed both my hands on his chest, ignoring his demands. I used all my healing power on his chest, feeling my body go numb. But I didn't stop. He began to push me off, but I continued to heal him with everything I could. The darkness began to take a hold of my body, but I didn't care. I watched with the remaining time I had, seeing Kaname's life come back into him.

Then, before I knew it, my vision had darkened, and nothing had been visible to me anymore. My consciousness slipped away.


	13. Chapter 12

"_She wont remember me at all when she awakes. But I feel as if it is for the best. I removed her sadistic thoughts and actions so she wont feel remorse. I couldn't handle watching her in pain anymore..."_

I gasped, opening my eyes wide open. Where had I been? I couldn't remember anything. I lay in a warm bed, feeling weakened. Something felt odd about me. Like I couldn't remember anything. But it may have just been me. I shot out of bed, and examined myself in the nearby mirror. I looked down at my hands, seeing dry blood had stained them. Had I been injured? Of course I have. But this mysterious room didn't explain anything. I ran towards the door, only to be thrown back by the force of the door being opened. A brown haired man stood above me, with reddish brown eyes.

"Who the hell are you? Why have you brought me here?" I spoke to him, with a hint of anger in my voice. He looked down at me oddly, as if he was hurt. "Uh..are you alright? Can I get out of here?"

"I see...you don't remember anything, correct?" He had a giant blood stained uniform. Oddly, it worried me a bit. Didn't he notice it himself?

I shot upwards, running up to him. Why did I care so much? I didn't know this man, nor why he brought me here. I ran my hand over his blood stained shirt. But it was completely dry. I could tell it was fresh, but as if it was completely healed.

"Do you not worry about yourself at all? You're careless." I scoffed, looking up at him.

"Someone healed me...Someone I care about very much. I wouldn't be alive it it wasn't for her." He was smiling down upon me, stroking my hair. I pulled away, astonished.

"W-Well then...that's great for you. If you'll excuse me..." I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, as if I felt something move. I winced in pain, as he ran over to me, supporting my back.

"Are you alright? Sayomi, are you hurt?"

I winced in pain again, holding my stomach. "H-How do you know...ah...my name?" I released a small gasp.

"It appears you're in pain. Did you pull something in your stomach?" He asked, holding me in his arms. I pushed him away, holding my stomach again.

He just stood there, turning his back to me. It appeared as if he was hiding something from me. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember ever seeing him. I walked over to the mirror, noticing a red mark on my neck. It appeared like a bruise, but it didn't hurt. It was a small red mark. I noticed another one peeking out of my chest under my shirt. I slowly lifted up my shirt, to see multiple red marks on my stomach. What...the...we're these hickeys?!

"A-Ah! What the hell?! Was I drugged? Please, please, tell me nothing happened to me!" I screamed, hiding underneath my bedsheets. I covered my face, as I felt him walk over to me, and heard chuckling.

"What's so funny?! Seeing all these hickeys on my body make you laugh?!" I tossed my pillow at the man, who caught it with one hand.

"Throwing pillows at me won't do anything. I didn't do anything to you, so don't worry." He scoffed, tossing the pillow back at me, then exiting the room. I called out to him before he left.

"Uh...thanks, I guess? How can I repay you for bringing me here?" I asked, feeling odd yet again. Why would I say something like that?

"You already have. A lot." He smiled, turning his head to his shoulder.

I tilted my head to my side, wondering what that had been about. I shrugged, closing my eyes, falling onto the fluffy surface of my bed. I looked at my hands once again, wondering what situation I had been in, to be covered completely in blood. There was no trace of injuries on my body. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling sick yet again. I heard my stomach gurgle, sounding as if I was going to throw up. I quickly stood up, and began to search for a bathroom. I slammed open the door, falling to my knees in front of the toilet. I held my stomach while I continued to be sick repetitively. My breathing was heavy. Maybe I had been injured internally. But I wouldn't have known that unless I had saw a doctor. I hadn't needed time for that.

I walked out of the bathroom, leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes, and continued to walk, but past my room. I ran down the stairs, releasing myself into the fresh air. It had been night time, so I had figured no one would be around at this time. As I walked, I felt myself bump into a girl, around the same age as me.

"Ah, So-..." She stopped talking as soon as she saw me. She looked down at her feet, looking like she had just experienced something heart wrenching. I wasn't that terrible looking was I?

"No, that's my bad. I wasn't watching where I was going." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She had short brown hair, and eyes that had resembled the man in my room earlier. She avoided my eye contact, and walked away. What was her problem just now? I hadn't had time to worry about that. I continued to walk, releasing a breath of fresh air. Something had felt oddly different about me. I was a regular human being, so it was only normal that I felt like this. I had no idea where I had been, or where I was going. Until something startling caught my eye. I walked slowly closer to the group of people who had been surrounding a girl, perhaps a student of this school. I hid behind a tree, looking in closer. I began to listen to their conversation.

"Well, well, looks like we have a loose day class student. Boys? What should we do with her?" A tall one spoke, with a deep voice. He got closer to her. What had he meant by day class?

"P-Please..don't hurt me. I was just getting some air, and-" She spoke, until one of them held her up, placing his face into her neck.

By my look, it was if they were sexually harassing her. I wanted to stop this, but I couldn't until I got the correct assumption.

"I'm thirsty. I'm just going to borrow some of your blood alright? It will just hurt a bit." The man chuckled, as his friend held her up for him. She began flailing around, pushing them off, until another man slapped her.

"Hey, you assholes! Cut it out!" I decided to involve myself. I ran in front of them, as the girl looked down pleadingly at me.

"S-Sayomi Katsura?! Guys, let's get out of here...she's gonna kill us!" One of the boys whispered to another, who slapped his face.

"Who cares if she's a pure blood? I'm not chickening down to her?"

Pureblood? What had they been blabbering about?

"I think you're mistaken...I'm not a 'Pure blood' or whatever the hell you're talking about. I'm a normal human being. Stop picking on innocent girls and buzz off alright? Blockheads." I punched the man in the face, as he dropped the girl on her butt.

I ran over to her, hearing her heavily breathing. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded. I could feel her shaking hands as I helped her up, telling her to run away as fast as possible. I watched her fade into the dark distance. The men crowded me, with smirks on their faces.

"Heh, I see. You're no longer a vampire huh? Good. I was gettin' real sick and tired of your attitude in class. I wanted to kill you so badly. But Kaname always got in the way, right guys?" He ran up to me, and before I knew it, his teeth were pierced into my neck.

I released a loud scream, trying to push him off as much as possible. I continued to pound against his chest, but he wouldn't stop. I felt myself grow lightheaded, until he suddenly stopped, and was lifted up into the air.

I looked to see him being held up by his collar, while the man from earlier was choking him to what seemed like, death.

"Don't you ever go near her again you idiot. Get the hell out of here, or else I'll really kill you." His voice grew louder and louder, while he threw him against the ground.

They all scurried away like mice, except for the man who had just been drinking from me, was knocked unconscious. He wasn't moving at all, rather whimpering on the ground.

I lay there, bewildered at what had just happened. Was he drinking from me? A vampire? My heart began to pound, feeling my eyes begin to widen. My body began to tremble. The brown haired man knelt to me, taking my hand in his. It was a warm, familiar feeling.

"I was hoping something like this wouldn't happen. I'm a blockhead when it comes to you, Sayomi." He muttered, resting his head on my knees. "I don't know if I can keep you like this for much longer."

"What do you mean? W-What had I just seen? I don't even know your-"

He silenced me by placing his warm lips against mine. He started to kiss me passionately on the grass, cupping my cheeks with his big hands. I knew this feeling from somewhere.

"I'm doing this for your sake. But I may have made the wrong decision." He put his hands on my stomach this time, rubbing his hands up and down.

Why wasn't I stopping him? I was letting him take advantage of me. I released a gasp as he pushed me down, this time, trailing his tongue up my neck, and down to my stomach. Suddenly, I found myself releasing a familiar name.

"Kaname..." I gasped.

He seemed shocked, and immediately looked at me. He was smiling, and kissed me once again.

"How...How do you know my name already?" He whispered, releasing me.

"Just a wild guess, I suppose. Hearing that man say that you protected me before. Though I can't remember you doing such a thing." I pushed him away, hiding my blood red face.

I began to run away from him, looking back to see him looking back at me. I began to sigh, and disappeared into the darkness.

"_I will protect you two." Kaname whispered to himself._


	14. Chapter 13

Days passed, and soon, everything had been more clear to me. I had been in an academy. Lord only knows why I'm here. I couldn't figure it out exactly. I had been bedridden due to an illness I caught, as a friend of Kaname's, Yuki, was helping me out. It was odd how they were being so kind to me when I had just met them. If I had to be honest, it was slightly scary. Did they have something planned to do to me? Of course not. I was thinking too harshly about it.

"Are you thirsty?" She asked in a low tone. She ran her hand over her neck, then suddenly stopped, looking at me.

"Some water would be nice. If you wouldn't mind?" I asked her, as she got up from the chair beside my bed, and exited the room.

Every little while, I would feel a sharp pain in my stomach, as if I was internally bleeding. I had to admit, it frightened me a little, but I could take on whatever pain I was given. Or I hoped I could, at least. I decided to slip my worries away, while my eyes examined my room yet again. A slip of paper lay there on my dresser. Curiosity had gotten the best of me, while I slowly got up from my bed, walking over to it. I grabbed it with my hands, to reveal fancy writing. It had been addressed to me, so it had wondered me who wrote it. I began reading each and every word. Then I saw it was from my mother and father. This letter had already been opened too.

"Yuki!" I yelled from upstairs, still reading the letter. I heard her footsteps behind me, placing down the cup of water. "What is this?" I asked again.

She looked a little astonished, while she carefully took the letter from my hands. She smiled at me, and went towards the door again.

"Sorry, uh, I'll be right back, okay?" She raced downstairs, slamming my door behind her. She seemed upset. What was wrong about showing her a letter?

I placed the letter down on the dresser, not bothering to read it. It would make me miss them more than I had already. I headed over to my bed, until I heard a loud smack sound come from downstairs. It startled me, as I rushed over to the door, opening it silently. I peeked from up the stairs, to see Yuki raising her hand towards Kaname. Everyone was looking at them.

"You're such a jerk! How can you do this to her?! You thought erasing her memories were good?! It was a terrible idea! It doesn't make her situation any better! People are still going to want to kill her! So please...bring her memory back. She doesn't even have her vampire abilities anymore...how is that a good thing?!" Yuki was screaming at Kaname, practically screaming at him. He just stood there, hand on his face. His gaze was lowered.

"Memories...? Vampire abilities?!" I whispered to myself, grabbing onto my head. What was she talking about?

I was confused, while I walked into my room, closing the door. I slid against the door, holding my head yet again. Was I forgetting something? Were my memories erased? How on earth was I a vampire?! There was no evidence in me that I had been. Or..was I forgetting the entire time? Was my memory really erased?

The door was attempted to be opened behind me, as I leaned against it with greater force. The voice that spoke back to me wasn't Yuki.

"Sayomi. Let me in. I want to talk with you." He spoke in a calm tone. For some reason, his voice sent a shiver down my back, making goosebumps form.

I had no choice but to remove myself from the door. I wanted to know everything. Why on hell would he do this to me? A man I thought I didn't know, but turned out to be someone I had been friends with? I didn't even know the life I lived before my memories were erased. If that was even true or not.

"You're stubborn as usual. Glad to see that hasn't changed." He wasn't in a joking tone, instead remained serious. He took my hand as I sat on the ground, but I shook it away.

"Quit playing stupid with me! I'm not just some toy you can play with! I'm a human being with emotions damn it!" A lump in my throat began to form. I didn't know why I was so emotional. But how couldn't I be? I didn't even know my past, or who I was.

"Sayomi it's-"

"Shut the hell up!" I instantly found myself reach my hand out, as if to throw him against the wall. But nothing happened. I looked completely ridiculous. What was that involuntary movement just then? What was even wrong with me at this point?

He instead ran up to me, smashing his lips onto mine. He held me tightly in his arms, gripping onto my back as hard as he could. Then his lips trailed down to my neck. I tried my hardest to push him away, but it was no use. He was stronger than me. I could feel him open his mouth, as what seemed to be his fangs, ran across my neck.

"No...I can't." He turned away, holding his mouth in his hands. "I can't yet. You're..." He didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm what? What the...what are you even talking about? You're such an idiot." I scoffed, hiding my bright red face. I turned to the side, rolling my eyes.

He turned towards me again, running his hands down my neck, to my chest, and finally, my stomach. I twitched at his movements, while his hands just stayed at my stomach. I thought I had saw a smile form on his face. But my instincts could of been wrong, like they had usually been.

"I'm only doing this because I love you. More than anyone. I know you feel the same way. Because you're not the same Sayomi I'm talking to right now. It's a completely different version of you. Oddly, I don't like it. It makes me wonder why." He was smiling while he spoke. He looked up at me, with a closed smile, placing his face in my stomach.

Why was I crying? Why did I have tears coming out of my eyes? I found myself stroking his hair, running my fingers through it. I looked down at him, while he kept his gaze on me. We were looking at each other, as if we were able to read each others feelings.

"I want to keep you safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore." He gripped onto my waist.

"For some reason...I believe what you're saying. It's weird." I wiped away my tears, looking down at him.

"Tell me you love me." He said to me. I feel like I've heard him say that to me before.

"Why?"

"Say it. Sayomi." Just hearing my name come out of his lips made me feel comfortable.

"I...I love you...?" I said it in the form of a question. I could tell that didn't satisfy him. He picked me up in his arms, slamming me onto my bed.

"No. Say it like you mean it. I like hearing you say it." He began to kiss my entire body. I still couldn't process why I didn't find the feeling uncomfortable.

"I love you." I spoke silently. I muttered under my breath, until he began laughing.

"W-What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" I grumbled, trying to push him off. Still, it wouldn't budge.

"You're just an unbelievable woman." His smile didn't fail to make me smile as well.

Suddenly, as unexpected as it was, he bit into my neck deeply. I let out a small yelp, until he placed his hand over my mouth. I trusted him, trying my hardest to relax my body. He was biting me. But it was different. I suddenly felt all these emotions pour into me. My veins began to boil, and my heart began to speed up. My eyes widened, as all my memories began to flood through.

_"Come with me. I'd like to continue speaking to you." _

_"Have you ever loved someone, Sayomi?" _

_"I...told you...I'd die for you right?" _

_"I love you." _

_"Kaname...Y-you're...in love...with me."_

"_Tell me. As many times as you can. I want to hear you repeat it." _

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it anymore. I made a terrible decision." He looked back at me, mouth full of blood. He pressed his lips onto mine, spreading blood all over my mouth.

He continued drinking from me, as my brain began to be filled with everything that had been missing. I then knew, I was falling asleep. My eyes began to close, and my consciousness was faded away.

My eyes shot open, looking around. I saw a pair of familiar eyes looking down at me. Kaname. He was smiling down at me, with blood dripping down from his mouth.

"Welcome back." He put a piece of hair behind my ear, taking my hand, bringing me to a full body mirror across the room.

I walked over to the mirror, seeing myself. I gazed at myself. My blood red eyes. My shiny black hair. My slim figure. I grinned to myself, turning around, throwing Kaname against the wall with great force. He was surprised, as I walked towards him with a mischievous grin on my face.

"You made the worst decision of your life. I mean I could kill you right now if I wanted, but I'm too busy being PISSED AT YOU." I screamed at him, slamming him down onto the ground. Of course, I wouldn't kill him. He erased my memories. My powers.

"Wait. I want to show you something." He got up, taking my hand.

"Hm? I don't know. Should I trust you?" I grinned at him, crossing my arms. He moved his face closer to mine, smiling at me.

"Want to check?" His facial expression was dead serious.

I grabbed his shoulders, stabbing my fangs into his neck. It felt amazing to have the taste of blood back in my system again. I was myself again, and even though it wasn't long, it felt like my powers were gone for a eternity.

"Wow. I'm surprised. I can." I looked at him.

He took my hand back to the mirror, lifting up my shirt. I slapped his hand, but he continued to pull it up. He ran his hands over my stomach, resting his chin on my shoulder. I looked back at him, puzzled, until he whispered in my ear.

"Touch it." He took both my hands and put it over his.

I looked at us both in the mirror, while he looked back at me.

"It's yours."

"Of course it's mine. My stomach you idiot. Who's else is it gonna be? Yours?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"Your baby." He spoke again.

I didn't think I even heard him correctly.

"What...the hell did you just say?" I looked at him, giving a sharp look. I wanted him to repeat what he just said.

"You're pregnant Sayomi."

I had to process his words for a minute in my brain. Did he just say I was pregnant? I looked back in the mirror, holding my stomach again. I dropped to my knees, looking anxiously down at myself again.

He wasn't joking with me at all.


	15. Chapter 14

My feelings were yet again taking over my head. What was I suppose to do now? Being in as much danger as I was originally put in, I was putting another life in danger. Supposedly, my own child. I shivered at that word. My child? What the hell was wrong with me? Why did this have to happen? All because I just had to fall in love with someone. I knew from the starting point it was a wrong turn. But you can never help it. As much as you push away your feelings, telling yourself it's a terrible idea, your heart speaks different words.

"I hate myself." I repeated to myself, pacing around outside, trying to get as much fresh air as I could. I could usually do my best thinking out here.

I placed my hand on my stomach, knowing it was already growing. Vampire baby's grew faster than human children. That was what had scared me the most. It wouldn't stop me from being targeted. It would be another child in my name. My child would be a target because of me. All because I had been a Katsura? But I couldn't dishonour my parents like that. Speaking ill of my name was not the true way to act for myself. But shouldn't I have known that already?

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist, turning me around to face them. I knew right away who it was. I spun around to face Kaname, both our faces closer together. We just looked at each other, with still faces. I could feel his breath on mine.

"Everything will be fine." He pushed me into his chest, holding me tighter than he usual does. Out of my own instinct, I gripped onto his chest, feeling the warmth fill my body. I just had to admit to myself that I was in love with him.

"You don't know that. You say that, but I can tell you're worried as well." I bit gently into his wrist, and removed myself from then. "See..I was right, even without drinking your blood at first."

He just smirked, and began stroking my head. I enjoyed this feeling. I could hear his breath as I lay the side of my head against his chest. His heartbeat echoed through my ears as well. I took a deep breath, and muttered the words I held back from saying.

"Kaname...I-I...I love you..." I muttered. My heart pounded the entire time I said this. I could tell I surprised him.

I felt a smile grow on his face, as his hands lowered to my waist, while his gaze met to my eyes. He kissed me on the lips, soft, yet passionate.

"I loved hearing that from you. I wish I could hear you say it over and over."

"You're not that lucky." I groaned.

We just smiled at each other, and gave a small laugh. I hugged him tightly, but something about him seemed off. He would glance at my stomach, then look away. I knew he was happy about my pregnancy, obviously. But why did he have that look on his face?

"Class is starting now. I'll see you later." He kissed me on the cheek, until I grabbed his sleeve.

"Uh, aren't I, you know, going to class too?" I asked, but he shook his head no.

"Stay in your room. I don't want you to get into trouble with the others." He smirked at me, and turned around.

I shrugged my shoulders, and walked back to the dorm. It was probably because of my actions in class. Threatening to kill the teacher, then a few students. What was wrong with that? While I began walking, I saw Yuki coming out of the dorms as well. I raised my eyebrow, picking up my pace towards her.

"Yuki. What are you doing here?" I yelled towards her.

She looked at me, and soon, a smile formed on her face. She ran up to me, practically throwing me backwards from her embrace.

"You're back right? Your memories are back?!" She seemed happier than usual.

"Y-Yeah...don't worry about it. Kaname was just being an idiot, putting his feelings before anyone else." I joked, patting her head.

She giggled, looking down to my stomach. I suppose Kaname had already told her about the baby. Boy, he moved fast.

"So it really happened huh." I detected happiness yet sorrow in her voice. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. It hasn't really struck into me yet. I know I am, but, it feels odd. It's like it's weakening me each day." I looked down at myself, then back up at Yuki.

"Weakening you?" She cocked her head. "Such as?"

"Like most pregnancies do I suppose. Sickness, collapsing, dizziness." I hadn't known if collapsing was really a side effect, but it would happen on the rare occasion.

"I'm here if you need me. Since we're friends and all." Yuki placed her hand on my shoulder, giving me a friendly smile.

"Yeah. Thanks." I nodded, giving a small smile. I began to walk into the dorm, until I stopped in my tracks, looking behind me. "Uh, Yuki?"

She turned around. "Yeah, Sayomi?"

I looked down at my feet, then looked back at her. "I feel as if I forced you to throw your feelings away. If you still like Kaname, I don't really care. Do what you want." I said to her, awaiting her response.

She looked somewhat shocked that I had even mentioned the subject, but she smiled again before speaking up.

"You didn't do anything like that! Don't think that please. I knew that my feelings for him were merely admiration. So it's okay. He's all yours." She winked at me, giving me a thumbs up.

I looked at her, then turned back towards the door.

"Thanks." I whispered, smiling to myself. I turned the door knob, and shut the door behind me.

I leaned my back against the door, releasing a long sigh. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, holding it. I dug my nails through my skin trying to distract the pain, but it didn't work. I ran into the kitchen, opening a cupboard to reveal packets of blood. I opened one, chugging down the entire package. I felt my body begin to relax, wiping away the blood from my mouth.

"You damned thing...you just wanted blood didn't you?" I looked down at my stomach, shaking my head. I ran my fingertips down my slowly, yet small raised stomach.

But somehow, I couldn't hide the smile on my face.

I slept for a few hours afterwards, until I had woken myself up. I sat my body up from the warm bed that had wrapped me so tightly in the blankets. I stood up, walking across the cold floor. I pushed the curtains from my window away, to reveal a full moon shining brightly down upon the night. Having an odd idea, I headed over to my door, and slowly exited, making sure no noise was heard. I made my way to Kaname's room across from mine. Walking as quietly as I could, I reached his door, turning it slowly.

Even through the dark, I could see how big his room was. Much bigger than mine. Looking around the room, I spotted a black figure on the bed, not to mention a small, yet audible noise coming from there. I knew it was him. I walked over, taking a peek at his sleeping face through the moonlight. His lips were slightly parted, while his hair covered one of his eyes. Whenever I looked at him this closely, it made my heartbeat race. It made me know how I really felt about him. When I had said all those times I had wanted to kill him. I knew I would never do it. Ever since I met him, he's taken an interest in my life. It was the last thing I wanted to happen. But with him, I feel as if I've gotten stronger. As a person, and as a vampire.

I leaned towards his face slowly, kissing him. Right as I did that, I felt his hand pull me instantly onto him, wrapping his arms around my waist. His eyes were still closed, but his actions were clearly showing he was awake. Blushing, I slapped his face gently.

"You think you're so sneaky don't you..." I said, head in his chest. I could hear his soft heartbeat. I loved that feeling.

He remained silent, just holding me in his sleep. I followed his actions, while I wrapped my arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. I loved him so much it hurt. My stomach would experience this fluttery feeling. But it was a good feeling.

"Talk to me at least. I didn't sneak in here just to hear you ignoring me." I joked, poking his head.

I had no other option, but to pierce my fangs into his neck, taking in his delicious blood. It was my favourite. He didn't flinch at all, but remained to hold me.

"It's the same thing every time." I sighed, leaning back onto him. "You love me."

I looked up at him, seeing a smile form in the corner of his mouth. I could tell he was enjoying this. Then, he muttered a familiar sentence again.

"Say it again." He spoke softly.

"Why? Why do you always want me to keep saying it?" I asked tiredly. It didn't make sense to me.

He didn't answer me. He must of had his own reasons for why he always wanted me to say it. I knew it just wasnt behind the idea of he liked to hear me say it.

"If you're not going to-"

"Marry me." He whispered, cutting me off.

I gave him an astonished, surprised look. My eyes widened, while my pulse began to speed up. My jaw opened slightly, seeing his eyes open halfway. He seemed completely serious.

"What...did you just say?" I asked again, making sure what I heard come out of his mouth was true.

"Sayomi...I want you to marry me." He spoke, suddenly sitting up.

I was sitting on his lap, with both legs wrapped around his waist. He reached in between his pillow, pulling out a small black box. I ran my hand over it, feeling it was velvet. He opened it, and even through the dark room, you could see the shine of the ring. The diamonds sparkled through the moonlight, and I could notice it was bigger than the average, small rock. I looked up at him again, still not being able to process this.

"Be my wife. I want to spend my life with you. I've watched over you ever since you were young. I loved you since then. Now, I want you to be with me." He took out the ring, and grabbed my trembling hand.

What had he meant by since I was young? Had he known me since then? I had many questions about that. But that was the last thing on my mind right now. He slipped the ring onto my ring finger, bringing it to his lips. I felt a smile form on my face, as I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him passionately.

"I suppose that's a yes then?" He smiled against my lips.

"What the hell do you think?" I exclaimed, feeling tears come to my eyes.

We began laughing with each other, kissing each other over and over again. It was if the ring was weighing me down.

But I would be marrying the person I loved.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! D: But if you are confused, Kaname HAD known Sayomi when she was younger. Which is why he knows so much about her past. I will explain the entire back story in the next chapter, and hopefully it will be more understanding. Thank you for reading, I have lots planned for this story. 3**


	16. Chapter 15

**_This is a chapter taking place in the past. I wanted to show more of Sayomi's past, and what kind of family she had. Especially her past with Kaname. __It's in little parts which you will be able to tell it's a different scene.__ It's written in italics to show that it IS years past haha. __It may be just me, but I got a little emotional writing this XD. Lol just shows how much I love to write. __So enjoy. Xoxo_**

"_Sayomi! Are you ready my dear?"_

"_Yes! I'm all ready! The dress you picked out for me is so pretty mommy!" _

_The dress. The small red dress my mother picked out for me was what I had thought was elegant at that age. It had a black collar, and came down slightly above my knees. The two white buttons did up at the top. I loved it._

"_Take my hand." My father said, looking down at me. His hand was much bigger than mine. It wrapped almost my entire hand._

_I loved those parties when I was younger. Once a month, my family would hold a party in our mansion for our family friends. I suppose you may call it a family gathering, but consisting of people my parents knew. It wasn't a party for me. But my parents always liked me to join in to meet new kids like myself. But each time, I never did. I would sit in the balcony, looking up at the night sky. I felt as if I could talk to the stars more than the people inside. It wasn't odd to me._

"_Hello." A voice said behind me._

_Of course, I turned around. He was looking at me, and began to walk beside me. I made a distance between us, looking the other way. He had a nice shade of brown hair, and a similar colour eyes to mine. But they had been more purple than red. Burgundy was the colour. He wasn't anyone familiar to me, although I had seen him at these parties once in awhile. We had never talked, but I would often find him glancing at me._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_My name is Kaname. What's yours?"_

"_...Sayomi." I answered. I couldn't be rude and not respond to him. Even though he was a stranger._

_We were both silent after our introductions. But then, he spoke to me a second time._

"_Dance with me?" He held out his hand, while the music from inside began to play. It was classical music._

_I shyly turned away, turning my head away from him. Who did he think he was? Asking me to dance with him when I had only just met him? We were only 8 years old for goodness sake. He continued to hold out his hand to me, giving me a kind smile. I reached out my hand hesitantly, while our hands touched for the first time._

"_I-I'm bad at this." I could remember my voice shaking._

"_Follow my lead. Surely you can do that?" He was still so mature at that age. So well brought up._

_His hands touched my waist, feeling a shiver down my spine. I felt uncomfortable, but I trusted him. He didn't seem like a terrible person. My hands went to his shoulders, while our movement matched the slow beat of the music._

"_Uh...why did you come to talk to me? You don't even know me." I tried to sound as nice as possible._

"_Can I not become friends with you?" Kaname asked. He was looking directly into my red eyes. I could see my reflection in his eyes._

"_I never said that! It's just...I probably won't remember you. Even if we do meet again. I don't bother socializing with people. I'm bad at it." Why was I telling him all this?_

_He just quietly laughed, as we continued dancing. The awkwardness I felt was noticeable. But his face read something entirely different. Like he was used to this. He had probably danced wit_

"_Sayo-...Oh, my...am I interrupting?" My mother came out to the balcony, holding my fathers hand. They were both looking at us, smiling proudly._

_I pulled away instantly from him, blushing harder than I ever thought I could. I placed my hands on my cheeks, while I heard them laughing at me._

"_S-Stop! He's the one who was bugging me first!" I pointed my finger at him like a little child._

_He moved towards me, placing a kiss on my cheek. I was surprised by this, as I looked at him, eyes wide. My cheeks were heating up again._

"_It was great to be in your company, Sayomi. I hope I can meet you again."_

_He turned his back, giving a small bow to my parents. They smiled graciously at him, while walking towards me. My face was readable. My expressions were clear._

_But I was right about my words. I didn't remember who he was until the dreaded night. The night that changed everything._

* * *

"_Sayomi can you reach that cherry blossom for me?"_

"_Urghh...I can't daddy! Pick me up!" I exclaimed, raising my arms up in the air._

_He laughed, walking behind me. His hands grabbed my waist, lifting me up on his shoulders. The scent of the blossoms were more stronger since I was higher up. I reached out my hands, grabbing three cherry blossom flower stems. I put them up to my nose, feeling a warm sensation. As my father lowered me onto the ground, I held one up for him._

"_I picked up three. One for you, mommy, and me!"_

_He took my flower from my hand, tucking it behind my ear. He bent down, tucking my black hair behind it. I giggled, while he placed his hand on my cheek. I looked back at my father, seeing I had gotten my red eyes from him._

"_You're as beautiful as this flower. Just like your mother. Don't forget how much we love you okay?"_

"_I won't ever forget. I love you daddy. We're going to be together forever."_

_I remember him just smiling at my response. He didn't agree, nor say it back. Of course, I couldn't tell back then. He just looked out behind me, while I could sense an expression of hurt. How hopeful was I? I really believed it. I thought we would be like this forever. Going on my daily cherry blossom picking with my father. The tea in the garden with my mother. The possibility of meeting that boy again. I was such a hopeful child. But what happened to me?_

* * *

_It was a cold night when it happened. The time wasn't important to me. I was just being trapped in the basement door. My mothers trembling hands touched my shoulders, with glassy eyes. She gave me a long speech. But I didn't know how she could force a smile with me the entire time._

"_Just stay here my love. Mommy and Daddy just need to leave for awhile. But can you promise me one thing? That you will be a strong girl while we're gone? No matter how long it is? Will you be the usual happy girl I love to see?" She pressed the cherry blossom into my chest._

"_Mommy? Why are you crying? I don't like to see you sad. Smile for me please."_

_I remember that just watching her cry, made me cry too. I wasn't used to seeing my mother with an upset expression. I tried my hardest to picture her smile at that exact moment. But I couldn't. Not one sense of happiness was existent in her face._

"_I'm sorry Sayomi. I just hoped I could do more for you. Because you're my daughter. My treasured daughter. My love for you is unexplainable. But I know, I haven't failed you as a mother. You've become such a kind, beautiful woman. As you grow older, I'm sure that will not change in the slightest. Do you remember the words your father told you before I came down here? He was right my dear. We're so grateful to have you in our lives."_

_She kept talking longer to me. But when she left, I felt a rage build up inside of me. As the door closed, I threw my hand forward. The door broke down instantly, while I rushed out to the living room, seeing a big group of other vampires surrounding my parents. The look on my parents face when they saw me was indescribable. But how could they expect me to stay there, not wanting to know what was going to happen?_

"_Sayomi! Please ru-"_

"_Shut the hell up!" A loud man screamed at my mother, throwing her harshly against the wall. Her powers were useless at this point. I could tell she wasn't trying anymore. Like she had given up. _

_They completely ignored me. They seemed to like the idea of me watching my parents death. My father let out a loud scream, while blood streamed down his face._

"_NO! DADDY!" I ran towards him, until a man threw me against the wall, next to my mother. He had me pinned up against it, unable to move. I couldn't escape._

_The tears rolled down my face faster and faster. My mother looked over at me, with a look of grief. She reached her hand out to me, as I did the same. Then it happened. Right then. A hand, piercing right through my mothers chest. Her heart was in his hand. I trembled, crying my eyes out. I was screaming as loud as I could. But I couldn't move. Closing my eyes was the only option for me. I only wished I could cover my ears as well._

"_S-Stop...please...no more!" I cried out, until the seal on my body completely broke. It was if my anger had obliterated the shield._

_I looked down at my mother, who lay beside my father. He was still conscious. That was what killed me. He was experiencing excruciating pain. I took both their hands in mine, until the men looked over us, pushing me away._

"_Get out of the way you damn runt! You're next. You filthy, dirty Katsura. Your family is going to burn in hell."_

_Those words would echo through my head at night. How was I still sane? Why had they killed my entire family?_

"_NO!" I screamed out, covering my eyes. I kept repeating that single word to myself._

_The last sound I heard was my father releasing a loud scream. The sound of blood going everywhere. I fell to my knees, holding my head. I was traumatized._

"_Dead now, aren't they?" A man said, approaching me closer._

"_Good riddens. They should be ashamed to call themselves Purebloods'. We need to rid of every Katsura in existence. Lastly, this little..."_

_I didn't want to remember the disgusting words he called me after that. I just remember running as fast as I could, what was worse, running through the puddles of blood._

"_Come back here!"_

_They followed me as I kept running, crying out loudly. I managed to get somewhat far away from them. I jumped into a nearby tree, while I watched them run right past, until they came out of sight. My breath was heavy, as I cried my heart out. I wanted my life to end right there and then. My breathing was out of control._

"_Follow me." A boys voice spoke._

_I shot my head around, and as scared as I already was, I threw my hand forward, using my pain inducement. But it wasn't working on him._

"_Don't hurt me. I'm your friend. Come with me." His hand was reached out for mine._

"_K-Kaname...?" I whimpered through my constant tears. How did I remember him?_

_His hand wrapped around my waist, flying through the trees with me in his arms. He carried me a far distance. Each time my house got smaller and smaller, I felt a terrible ache in my stomach while the tears ran down my eyes._

"_I've watched over you all this time. I knew this was going to happen."_

"_Just leave me alone! I don't need your sympathy! Get the hell away from me!"_

_If I didn't need his sympathy, why was I gripping onto him so tightly, crying into him? He hugged me tighter around my waist, while his face buried into the top of my hair. While we flew such a long distance away, I began to feel more comfortable around him. His touch was nothing bad to me now._

_It was odd that I wanted to stay like this forever. But this wasn't the end for me. At that time, I didn't know I would face the obstacle that changed my entire ways of life._

* * *

_It was my 9th birthday. I was all alone, huddled up in an abandoned house. A year since my parents had passed, I was being hunted down. No one liked my family. I hadn't ever found out why. I heard it was because our strength was almost invincible, another told me that we were evil Purebloods' who only seeked blood from others. How was that possible? Later, I remember I sang to myself._

"_Happy birthday to me...Happy...Birthday...to..."_

_I couldn't finish. I just broke down in tears, gripping onto my knees that were so tightly huddled into my chest. I didn't listen to my surroundings, but I heard rustling behind me. I knew at this moment on, I had to protect myself. I couldn't be weak anymore._

"_Freeze. Don't move at inch, filth." It was a mans voice._

_I clenched my fists, feeling rage build up in my body. I watched them come out of the darkness, holding a long sword.I stood up, wiping away my tears. I held out my hand ready to attack. I only saw the man, until two other men appeared behind him. I trembled a bit, but I couldn't do that anymore. I ground my teeth together, running up to him raising him up into the air, slamming him right against a wall, along with the others. One had dodged my attack, swinging his sword infront of me. I slipped behind him, grabbing his sword out of his hand. He turned back to me, as I closed my eyes tightly, stabbing him right in the chest. I opened one of my eyes, seeing him stunned, while blood spurted out of his mouth. I moved the knife around his chest, until I realized I had pierced his heart right through, pulling it out. Wasn't that the only way to kill a Pureblood for good?_

_I stood below his suffering body, feeling my eyes begin to water. I was attacked from my back, and before I knew it, I was being pinned down on my back. His knife glided across my neck, as if he was telling me to expect him to kill me at that exact moment._

"_W-Why! Why me? What do you have against my family!"_

_I screamed at him as long as I could, and like before, my loud shriek sent out a barrier around me, knocking him across the wall as hard as I could. I heard his skull slam against the wall, attacking him while he looked up at me. I killed him. I was practically ripping him apart, screaming at the top of my lungs. With each cry, my stabs got harsher, more intense. The blood splatted onto my clothing, and my face. It was a...warm feeling? Why did I have this odd feeling in my stomach?_

_I watched them both lay on the ground, completely dead. I stared down at my hands, covered in blood, unable to see beneath it. I began to grin, and before I knew it, I was grinning to myself._

"_Now..no one can hurt me. If I keep doing this, no one will ever hurt me ever again. I'm safe...killing is my only option...it's...heh...HAHA."_

_I was laughing uncontrollably, and walked over to the dead corpse across from the fresh one, and stabbed him again._

_It was all how it started. My sadistic, unthoughtful ways. I never did see him again. I didn't care at that point. I may have most likely tried to kill him. But now, without knowing, he became the most important person in my life._

_But this was just the beginning for my life. My past was a test. Seeing if I could change my ways. I knew I couldn't fully do that. I just wanted to stay with the person I loved the most._


End file.
